


Golden El

by Milkss



Category: Elsword
Genre: Ancient magic and alchemy, Eventual Smut, Gods and Goddesses, M/M, Roman/Egyptian-type monarchy, Slavery, Slow Build, Temples and Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkss/pseuds/Milkss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self-proclaimed god sits atop his throne in boredom, his conquering flawless alongside his eternal reign, the man faces no struggles and a challenge is of myth to the man. </p><p>But, once a boy with an extraordinary ability to speak any tongue is presented to him as a gift, he discovers the boy brings a lot more with him than his high intellect, and finally, the Pharaoh isn't so bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This work contains acts of dehumanisation, depicts of slavery, race orientated aggression and sexual content (none of which is forced) - It is advised you do not engage in this story if this material is sensitive or disturbing to you, thank you.
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Raven (RF),  
> Add (DiE),  
> Ara (SD, AS, YR),  
> Rena (GA),  
> Elesis (BH),  
> Elsword (RS),  
> Eve (CEm),  
> Chung (IP)  
> Lu (CH)  
> Ciel (DL)  
> Ain (EE)

A kingdom basked in eternal glory, where riches pour from the fountains and fruit nourishes the famished. Where broken bones and lost limbs are replaced with flawless replicates, where the weather is constantly a blessing, where the people and economy thrive and their undefeated Pharaoh is worshipped a god. This is the glorious kingdom of Elrios - The land blessed by El. Although the conditions are heated and sweat covers the people in its usual clotted blanket, it's people appear unaffected, their skin bronzing, yet never burning. Crops thrive, water is never short, and constantly sanitised. This world is flawless, and at the heart of it sits a Pharaoh whispered among the people to be Lady El's Child.

Since coming into power, they conquered and thrived, kingdoms threatening to invade were nothing more than children's jokes, any opposition quickly and easily stomped out. Nothing could stop this empire, and it's people were bountifully rewarded with riches and fine silk. There was no poor in this kingdom, no sickness or starvation, the Pharaoh made sure. There are, however, the Dogs. Dogs are the captured from rebelling kingdoms and overtaken land. They are not people who have originated from this fair land, therefore that are not one of them, simply accessories, slaves and toys for the superior pure bloods of this holy kingdom. They're filthy creatures who are only useful as a foot stools, their intellect is null, and their dialect confusing and incapable of being understood. They're worthless, but ironically sought after.

"My Pharaoh-" A scouter, lathered in golden metals and eccentric patterns caking his skin, bows before him, delight and happiness within his eyes "We present to you a gift, if we may my God."

The acclaimed 'God' doesn't blink at the name.

This mighty Pharaoh, Raven Cronwell, sits atop his throne, gold lavishing his being. His chest bare and exposed to the heat reflecting from the marble surroundings, but his arms are decorated with thin chains and intricate tribal markings. His hair woven with golden thread and emeralds. His eyes striking a much bolder gold to which he's covered in, sharp and firm. Truly, strong and not easily diverted. The Pharaoh folds a sandalled foot over the other, leaning his back proudly against the smooth plush back of this throne, the marbled edge cooling the skin on his back.

"Speak." Gruff, uninterested and commanding, the Pharaoh nods, accepting to humour this 'gift' the scouter is promising. The guards certainly wouldn't of let him pass if it was something trivial.

"Yes my Pharaoh," the scout rises, tilts his head towards the entrance from which he came and raises his voice, loud and clear. "Bring forth the Cat we discovered!"

With a heavy clank, two burly guards drag a limp, filthy, bloodied human into the throne room. The God frowns. The prisoners feet drag against the floor, their head slumped down and letting out weakened pained gasps. Upon closer inspection, the naked human is quickly identified as male, though the slimness of the structure and long matted hair would of fooled him if clothed. He blinks, saying nothing when the scouter looks at him with an expectant smile. Seconds tick by, and the scouter takes it upon himself to explain.

"My Pharaoh, I present to you a breed of Slave that is far, far more superior than the average Dog. This, My God, is what I wish to deem as a Cat. This male not only speaks in a tongue we have yet to discover, but also is able to communicate with every single other slave no matter their native tongue, ourselves included."

Now the Pharaoh appears a little more interested, yet his brain works and threads the information together. He doubts there's a person capable of speaking such a broad spectrum of tongues. He raises an eyebrow. It's a little indication to continue blathering, and the scout takes the bait with eagerness.

"His hair is starch white! Never seen before! And his fine skin, it's impossible to gain such flesh untouched by the sun for miles! This Cat, he bares a marking around his left eye! This, My Pharaoh, is the only one of its kind! He will make a fine accessory." With his explanation over, the scouter smiles brightly once more to his ruler, waiting for a response, acceptance, denial, anything! The Pharaoh does nothing but stare at the shivering mess. More silence stretches, and once a small choke is heard from the boy, Raven speaks.

"Take him in. Sanitise him, dress his wounds, feed him and cloth him. Once he cleaned, bring him to stand before me."

That's all the Pharaoh says, but it's all that needs to be said, the second he's finished, guards and Dogs bustle around to prepare what he'd commanded, error not permitted. The scouter watches the newly discovered Cat be taken away, carried this time instead of dragged. The treatment perplexes him, but he doesn't question it, his Pharaoh is a flawless being, always right, there must be reason to this.

"Lady El appreciates your generosity fair scouter, and shall bless you and your family with bountiful wealth and success. You may take your leave."

"Yes, my Pharaoh!" Practically skipping away at the promising of an easy life ahead, the scouter leaves, heart a little lighter after being given his blessing.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Add stirs. Warm wetness surrounds him, the pungent scent of roses and citrus fruits dancing around. It's soft, something gentle runs through his hair and gently scrapes away the dirt. It's calm.

He feels a warm, wet, softness swipe over his chest, another on his legs, the sensations so very careful yet precise. This overwhelming feeling of gentleness is heavy enough to not cause him to start up, and instead relaxes him further into the holds.

Reason, only slowly, ebbs back into his mind while his eyes peel open. White and gold. That's the first thing he notices, his head lulled to the side, taking on the buffed, smooth marble and golden drapes and vases that decorate the place. There's built in shelving on one wall, various ointments lined here, alongside jars of crushed leaves and seeds.

Fountains and pools of water glitter with gold, literally. The water looks to be liquid gold and flowing effortlessly in an elegant circulation. It's bizarre, this entire set up. Add gets the sense that it's a room orchestrated specifically for cleaning, judging by the scents and sights around him. Finally, he drags his eyes to his current situation, three long-black haired maidens, with gentle smiles, drag cloths and fingers over his body, scraping away at dried blood and dirt. It's been a while since he saw his own skin so clean, but the warmth of the water and the scents that protrude from it only relax him into the girls holds. The one with mismatched eyes notices his awakened state.

"Ah! Mr. Cat is awake..." She states, stopping her task of removing the hair from his legs.

"Mr. Cat, this may appear startling, but please do not panic! We were assigned to clean and trim you." The other, adorning her hair in a bun that splits out into two, silky strands of ashen hair, explains the actions of herself and her companions. They look eerily the same, only subtle differences feature wise. Siblings, perhaps?

"Y-Yes! We have done this many a time! P-please do not feel ashamed and shy away! N-no judgement or uncomfortable touching is to occur!"

Add tilts his head up to reveal the third, with her fingers currently deep within his hair, smiling bashfully at him. Not that he's ever cared about others viewing his naked body, in the lands he hails from nudity didn’t matter, not much did, as long as they efficiently obeyed the rules and kept to themselves, how much little or much skin was shown wasn’t a concern in the least.

"Where..?"

The sisters gasp in unison, all pausing their actions.

"He...He speaks in our tongue?"

Add doesn't pay attention to which of the three sisters says the bewildered comment, but he raises himself to a hunched sitting position to regard them all better, showing they have his attention. He raises an eyebrow.

"I only need to hear a small portion of a persons dialect to mimic it. Tongue barrier is little of problem for me."  
Stunned and baffled, the three girls open and close their mouths, unsure what to respond with. They speak to their clients, yet they never understand, they simply convey reassurance in the tones that they speak. Soft, gentle and cautious.

"T-that is...Well..." The meekest of the three, the girl with her hair completely left to flow around her with poker straight elegance tries to break the silence, for only who Add assumes is the eldest, to respond for her.

"It has been too long since anyone other than ourselves has heard our tongue." She offers a bow, as if thanking him. She proceeds

"I am Raja, these are my sisters: Asura-" she gestures to the girl branding the mismatched eyes. "-And Sakra." She gestures to the youngest, who bows her head in greeting with rushed uncertainty.

"...Add" he spits out, a frown upon his face. Now that the introductions are cleared up, he requires answers and a breakdown of his situation. He doesn't let the friendliness of the girls sway his usual sour and rude attitude, though he will admit their kindness throws him ashore a little.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Add, we are the Haan sisters, designated too-"

"Yes of course, now kindly tell me where I am located." The sisters seem use to interruptions, he supposed with no one speaking their language, their words are often disregarded.

"This is Elrios Palace, home of Lady El's Blessed Child: Raven Cronwell - Pharaoh of Elrios." Asura answers, a little ticked off at being interrupted, unlike her sisters.

"What an unnecessarily long title. Whatever, tell me which way I'm to head if I wish to depart."

The sisters look to each other nervously, fidgeting and umming.

"Spit it out, or are your brains too diluted to even understand a basic question? Where's the exit."

Asura grits her teeth, and clenches her fists, glaring at Add with venom. She clearly isn't too fond of his way of addressing others.

"There is no way for you, or us, to exit. We are slaves, we are here to serve until we die. Nothing more, nothing less." Raja firmly challenges Add with an unwavering stare, daring him to speak rudely to her sisters once more. If it were a Lord or someone of the court, she wouldn't dare set a foot out of line. However, judging from the little of the language she knows, this boy was all but thrown at the sisters. The words 'slave. clean' was all they were given.

"Wonderful, now tell me where the exit is." Add doesn't listen, and it only brings about an exasperated sigh. She stands and grabs some of the fabrics in a clear vase, used for cleaning the body, and quicker than Add can register, his wrists are being bound together tightly.

"Wha-?"

"It's clear you have little intention of co-operating. We shall be restraining you by force to complete our task." With no further remarks, her and her sisters bind his legs together and cover his mouth to make his yells muffled. The last thing they want is for Lords to have their sleep disturbed because someone was unable to halt their banshee screeches.

"P-please understand, if we're not to complete our task, foods and shelter won't be given to us." Sakra, the meekest, swallows while she explains in hush. They don't want to restrain someone, but if it meant they could all eat and sleep well for the night, then it’s not even up for debate.

Another full hour of yanking and holding down at the boy to clear him of any unwanted hair and filth, and he's finally deemed done. They untie the bounds, scoop him from the bath. The boy is incredibly light, and the indents of his ribs gave the girls concern about how well he'd been eating.

Wrapped in a fluffy white towel and growling at the three girls while they rinse the bath and prepare ointments, Add takes the time to gather the situation within his head. He was on a mission assigned by his Empress, it was simple, 'Locate and retrieve Golden El'. As any other, he accepted without question, much preferring keeping his head attached to his body. He didn't know who or what El was, part of the mission was to use his intellect to discover and obtain it he supposed.

Before he found himself here, there was heat, blistering and suffocating to his unused flesh. He recalls a vast, void dessert, stripping off all of his clothing, fabrics dripping as he peeled them away. He eventually passes out, dehydration and exhaustion consuming his already little stamina. He isn't well know for his physical abilities, so to himself four days of venturing was an achievement. And yet, he finds himself here now. It's a stroke of luck, but by the frequent use of 'Elrios' and 'Lady El, he can safely assume this place holds the information he requires. He himself is curious about the object - or person - his Empress wishes to get her hands on.

"Haha...How interesting" Add rises, to quickly discover how weak and aching his legs are, he quickly falls back down onto the hard marble floor, whining. This'll certainly bruise his lower half later.

Time passes, and with it his hair is cut, his nails manicured (much to his distress and hissing while the Hann Sisters force him down with little effort) and his body clothed in a cool white cloth and basic sandals. It's no more extravagant than what the girls are wearing.  
"...Am I finally free of your insufferable holds?" He mutters darkly. He must admit, the ointments used make his skin smell delightful, it feels moisturised and rejuvenated. It seeps into his pours, a pleasant tingling sensation he could drift asleep too easily.

The three girls bow at him, a sight he isn't use to seeing, and thus stumbles back while stuttering. The girls are fully bent down in a bow, body's hunched up like small almonds. What a...Curious ritual.

"We kindly thank you for your co-operation and blessings." Raja, centred between her two bowing sisters thanks in monotone. It appears this is routine regardless of how their clients act.

"Yes, well...I do feel considerably more hygienic, I suppose that's something to commemorate." Add turns away from the girls, trying to gain his eye to capture a distraction. It finds it, his reflection in the water, and he can admit that the gold distorts his colours slightly, but it does indeed show him considerably more cleaner.

The girls appear to quickly catch on, that's about as much of a ‘thank you’ as they'll gain from the boy. Regardless of the shoddy, crude wording, it does make them feel appreciated. They each rise from their bow, moving around to clean and place lotions and ointments to their original shelving.

"Add, though we are unsure of what your position may be from here on, please do visit us when you can, okay?" Raja sends him a beaming smile, adorable and fond. It seems she's taken to him, all three of them in fact.

"...Right, we'll see." Add takes it as his signal to leave, and exits through the oaken door, separating his view from beyond the bathing quarters. He's met with more pale marble and gold, grand archways and rich furnishings. The area looks wide, but it's all so symmetrical he's unsure he'd know where to go.

"dksbw, ygr ojsrsij eudgrd yi aowsl euyj tiy."

Add blinks, another dialect he's yet to hear, his mind quickly disentangles the speech, unravelling into sense before him.

The guards, he discovers as the owner of the voice, non-too gently grasp him suddenly and shove him along. He walks, sandals slapping loudly as he’s shoved before he can gain footing.

"You are not to speak to Our God unless spoken too, do you understand, Dog?" Another guard, this time with a sandier voice, scolds him. At least he understands this time, his mind reorganising itself to support their speech.

Add doesn't respond, and doesn't even grace the bulky men with the privilege of a glance from him, he sniffs in the aromas and marvels at the open views the palace holds. 'Our God' huh? A rather broad title to use for any mortal. Unless of Nasodian descent, he highly doubts such a being could ever exist. Of course, his own standards are backed up with advanced mechanical alchemy, what do these fools have, Belief? Pitiful and easily disproved.

Add sniggers to himself, only the firm grip upon his arm halting him. He tilts his head to glare at the bulk of muscle that touched him with his probably filthy hands. The guard raises a brow, the side of his lip joining. He's challenging the pearl haired boy. Before he can fully open his mouth to snap at the guard, the bulk's companion clears his throat.

"Dog, proceed through the curtain, Our Pharaoh wishes for this to be a private audience, we shall guide you no further."

Add rolls his eyes and tisks, padding up the steps towards a translucent flowing curtain of gold. He's starting to grow sick of this colour flaunted around him.

"I’m sure a stunning 40 steps can be counted as ‘guiding’ - rest up, I’m sure your feet are positivity aching" He smirks, watching the tow bulks grit their teeth at his cockiness. With a smug laugh, he departs away from the two, head held high while he pushes through the light fabric, the softness of the silk surprising him. He's never encountered it before. His knowledge is extensive and vast, there's little to nothing that he doesn't-

"Do you speak in our tongue?"

Broad, thick and deep, the voice echoes around the marble room before centring back upon the tanned, lean man basking atop his throne. Bored.

Add waits, analysing the room for any straggling soldiers. He's already noted open wall, pillars being the only walls between the throne room and a vast balcony. Judging from the breeze lightly ruffling his hair, they’re high up.

"How high though..?" Add mutters aloud, he catches himself soon after, not that it matters, he was-

"Speaking in a tongue that lacks the construction of my own is useless. If that is all you have to offer then exit immediately."

"...Excuse me?"

The Pharaoh crosses he's legs, lean muscles contracting from the movement, the paints spanning the exposed parts of his body accurate and vibrant in their intricacy despite the heat.  
"Do you speak our tongue or not, kit?"

"Kit..?" He lets the disgusting petname settle before scoffing “Regardless, I’d be happy to leave. Show me the nearest exit.”

The Pharaoh narrows his eyes, displeased.

“Are you an idiot? Do you truly have no idea what situation you’re in?”

“Rich, considering the mentally inept one sits before me. Tell me, do you truly believe you can hold a candle flame to me in intellect? I dare say sitting is even a mighty task for all three braincells. Be careful not to burn yourself out.”

The man atop the throne stiffens, his eyes widening a fraction. He inhales, voice dropping an octave with raw rage.

"You'd better beg for your pitiful life, kit. It appears you're unfamiliar with how things are run, I'll forgive you if you're to bow, mewl and cry like the worthless worm you are."

" Did I strike a nerve? Tragic." Add breaks away with a chuckle, the physic of the man doesn't intimidate him an inch, and why would it? Flesh is nothing in comparison to a well concocted plan.

"Hahaha, despite your oblivious intuition, you are amusing. However-" The man rises, his height and bulk now measurable against Add. He's tall, and certainly not giving off the aura of a weak individual. "-It's obvious I am forced to do what I must to ensure pets don't step out of line."

"Oho? Not familiar with the natural selection? I'll have you on you're knees in-"

Pain erupts as his back are slammed against a marble pillar - a wall? A breathless gasp all he can manage. He soon realised the escaped air cannot funnel in properly. He panics, legs kicking and eyes darting to piece the situation together for a quick escape.

The Pharaoh, currently holds him by the neck, what feels like the sharpened claws of a crow puncturing his delicate flesh, clasps around the too-thin neck. He can't breath, can't struggle, and limply shakes while the man holds him, leaning close to chuckle into his ear.

"I don't know where you hale from, or who you were before you came here, but there is no one, not even the gods, who is able to even match me at my worst. Know this, Kit. I don't tolerate insolence. Listen, don’t question, and obey me.”  
Add weakly tries to claw his arm, but the toughness it holds doesn't allow him to get far with his advances. He can't kick, too tired from lack of oxygen.

"Now you will kneel, you will apologise, and you will wait for my orders."

The Pharaoh drops Add, letting him collapse in a limp pile of flesh and bone, wheezing and heaving in the cool glorious feeling of air down his windpipe, refilling his lungs. He coughs a few times, shakes and spasms as relief floods him and his brain.

The Pharaoh waits. Eyes boring into the pearl haired boy, his skin but snow against his own. He inspects him further; he holds such a tiny frame, so easy to break and bend. And such a curious scar marks his face. Unnatural eyes and nails to boot. And he's expected to believe this man had been found miles out in the middle of nowhere? No one could survive. There's something amiss - his physic wouldn't allow him to travel that far. Just what is this boy?

"Kneel, apologise and ask 'How may I serve you My God?"  
Add glares up at the self proclaimed God, the whites of his sclera cracking into an ugly black, his left eye illuminating into a threatening amethyst, shaking with bitter rage.

"I'll kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

Add clambers up, breath ragged from being choked and the hot blood that's currently boiling within him. He takes a shaky step forwards. Raven stands his ground.

" _How fucking dare you! You pathetic insect! I'll mangel your insides and have gravity tare them apart-! I'll kill you I'll destroy you-!_ "

Add falls to the floor again, limp and unresponsive. Waiting a moment, Raven bends down to check for a pulse. It's weak, but very much so there. The boy breaths in slow, soft motions, his skin pale - bones and veins prominent to a worrying level. 

He's starved, dehydrated and exhausted. Raven doesn't know the background of this boy, he isn't sure of what circumstances he was even found in, but his ability to speak fluently doesn't appear to be a complete lie. He supposes that can be of use when communicating with other dogs. 

"Guards-" the pharaoh doesn't need to raise his voice before gold-clad, burly men are at his attention. He motions to the limp boy with a jerk of his head. "Get the Herbologist, see to it that she has him in a stable state - Both physically _and_ before you send him to me once more. _Do not allow for this to happen again._ "

The guards stiffen, and nod frantically, approaching the limp boy and carrying him. Raven chuckles to himself amused, has the boy left his throne room conscious yet? 

"You seem to be having fun?" A pitched voice, young but lively echoes from behind him. Raven smiles, he already know who owns such a voice. 

"Hello Elsword, here to spy on my doings?"

"You wish grandpa, I came to update you on the conquered lands, not watch you glorify yourself in front of...Whoever that was." Elsword, his Lead Knight, approached him with a confident smirk. From a young age Elsword showed outstanding promise, much like his sister, and has been his front into battles to overtake land from as young as 13, and now at 18, he's a fierce match in strength, swiftness and combat smarts - equal to his dear sister. 

"I'm unsure of his identity as well, his appearance is a mystery alongside his dialect and abilities."

"I'll say, did you see his eyes? They just-" Elsword uses his fingers to pry open his eyelids wider, making an absurd 'chewsh' noise. Raven blinks. 

"...Yes, they did indeed 'chewsh'"

"I meant turn into some demonic-possessed-crazy-psycho-black eyes. You know, like in the plays? Creepy stuff."

Raven rolls his shoulders, Elsword seemed bursting with energy, especially when he spoke.

"So, update me on the...What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it? It's cool isn't it!?" Elsword twirls, showing off his questionable number of belts. Where did he get those? Why is his chest fairly exposed yet his legs covered in...Whatever he's fashioning on his lower half. 

"It's...Different. What function do these serve?" He lifts two of the golden-black belts with his index finger. At least the boy had enough sense to stick with their representing colours. 

"Their function is to look badass while I cut down our foes! They'll splay behind me like _patchoo_ and the enemies will be like _'woah he's so cool! Look he's summoning runes what a total badass retreat retreat! And maybe offer our finest meat! And-_ "

"Elsword. Please, please, just update me on our current situation in terms of conquering and cultivating?"

Elsword tisks and rolls his eyes, something about 'being no fun' passing his lips in a mutter. He snaps out of it though, retrieving a rolled up scroll and presenting it to the pharaoh who opens it with a questioning gaze.

"A map, of everything under our power thus far. X's are being conquered, O's are being cultivated, that stain is from me spilling my drink, but this question mark? That's why I came back here." 

"Undiscovered terrain?"

"Untouchable terrain. We can't get near it, my sister and I even personally tried to infiltrate it. There's just these four weird pillars and a staircase downward, except, when you go down, you can never reach the bottom. You can step down for hours, but if you look up you wouldn't have moved past 15 steps." 

Raven blinks, baffled. Elsword isn't one to joke in these situations, and if even Elesis was called over, there really is something amiss if the two of them combined are unable to tackle through. 

"What do we do? Do we just leave it and carry on? What if it's a threat?"

Raven considers. Indeed, it could be an advance weapon, a decoy, possibly even a symbol of uprising, yet if even Elesis and Elsword cannot gain access into the area, then the next best thing is the monitor it. 

"Station a few of your men to observe it in rotation, contact me the instant you discover odd activity. There's not much we can do with so little information, just continue with your cultivating and conquering." 

The pharaoh re-rolls the scroll, offering it back to his Lead Knight. Elsword trails his gaze from Raven's face, to the scroll, then returning to his face again. This process repeats a few times before Raven quirks a brow.

"You...You don't expect to go _now_ , right?"

"Of course I do, I've given you my instructions, have I not?"

"That you have, but like hell I trekked all the way here with a ten ton sword and a crate full of documents and battle strategies to hear a single order and be on my way again. Hah, nah, I'm staying here for a bit, 'kay?"

Elsword snatches the scroll from an exasperated Raven. The Pharaoh doesn't even bother to argue, and he can sympathise with his Lead Knight's reasoning. They're surrounded by sandy ruins and wastelands, traveling is draining and tiresome, so expecting him to leave without rest was a silly assumption. 

With a smirk, Elsword turns and struts away, waving the scroll about like a sword, pretending to slice down invisible foes as he approaches the golden curtain that separates the throne room from the grand halls. Of course, no Elsword would be complete without his obscene slicing noises and terrible 'fire noises'.

Shaking his head, Raven also follows Elsword's exit shortly after, he himself should get ready for dinner and update his priests on their God's wishes.

____________________

"Hnngh..." the seams of sleep start to untangle, noises muffling through and feeling registering in his limbs. His forearm itches, and the back of his head aches. He inches his body slowly, attempting to raise up.

A hand pushes his shoulders back down. 

"Ij mi upi fiby~!"

Add groans, the aches and pains becoming more intense, along with his brain overworking to unscramble the knew tongue, already adding to his pressing headache. 

"Ah, you're not of Elven descendants after all." The voice, light and silky, undoubtably belongs to a women. Add risks prying his eyes open to be met with a bright light, he hisses.

The women moves to pin Add back down as he tried to roll away from the sudden harsh light. 

"I suppose there's no helping it...You. Stay. No move. Hurt." 

Add peers past a gap in his fingers, a blonde women with a kind smile and broad ears is what he's met with. She points a solitary finger towards herself. She nods and smiles. 

"Rena!"

Stilling, Add allows his eyes to adjust, before uncurling and sitting up, inspecting the women critically once more. Her attire is odd, alongside her lithe body, hair decorations and eerily perfect facial features. 

"Me. Rena. Rey-nah!"

Oh good lord. How old does this women believe him to be? He understands his appearance doesn't give away a clear indication of his age, but he'd hoped his height and matured outer appearance would of helped. 

" I don't suppose you have any shiny buttons to dish out, alongside a pat on the back and a forced 'well done!' ?"

The girl jumps back, incredibly startled. She cups both hands over her mouth. 

"You...You speak...Elvish. I-I thought. We were wiped out and-I was..." 

Add waits for her to collect herself, judging from her brief explanation, it's clear she holds some past unpleasant experiences. 

She reseats herself after calming down, teary eyed and a bright smile upon her face. She looks utterly overjoyed. 

"Your mother, or father, are an elf, correct?" She reaches a hand out to let her fingertips glide along Add's pointed ear. "A hybrid, not fully elf but. I'm glad, I'm so glad I wasn't the only one to escape."

Add's throat swells. He doesn't like where this is going, the utter relief and joy in this women's eyes is heartbreaking. Even Add can't bring himself shatter this women's happiness. 

"Yes...Well, my father at least," Add lies "He wasn't around much, so I can't say I know him, I spent the majority of my time around my mother, he was never a prominent figure in my life so I...Don't know much about his...Race?"

At least the last part was true. Something about how thankful this girl looked, he couldn't crush that. Her eyes showed hope, gratitude and peace, like an answer she'd been searching tirelessly for. 

The girl nods.

"That seems understandable. Male elves don't tend to raise their young, they often wander the forest in search for herbs and understanding. Please take no offence to his leave, us elves are a lot less dependable on their mothers and fathers." 

Add pieces the information together, and nods. As interesting as race trivia is, he decided he needs to gather up his current situation. 

"I see. But I'd like to know where I am, how I got here and the quickest way to leave, could you tell me?"

The elf laughs.

"Without any introductions? What a crude way of addressing a lady, shame on you~"

"I'm Add, you're an elf, now introduce the exit to me."

She laughs louder, more heartedly. Something tells Add she hasn't laugh this much in a while. She stands, kind smile still on her face, while she starts to fiddle with Add's forearm. A needle is inserted directly into Add's forearm, the boy cringes as the sight. It's attached to some form of tube, black, clotted liquid flowing into him. 

"I'm Rena, if you payed attention before you would have known that, little boy~ Regardless of my pranks, your blood is remarkable, among the strangest I've encountered."

"That's wonderful, now show tell me how to leave." 

Rena laughed at Add's clear disinterest. The boy was clearly bitter and rude, but she wasn't able to miss the empathy in his eyes during her moment a second ago. He seems to just be awkward, unsure how to socially engage, but that's what Rena works best with. 

"If you let me finish my work, I can show you around?"

The boy shifts, considers then gives a weak nod. A tiny 'thanks' is muttered under his breath. The Elf's smile brightens. Yes, this boy is kind after all. 

____________________

Elsword groans as he wanders the halls for what feels like the 5,000th time. The tiles squeak as he drags his feet, and the stationed guards appear at their wits end with his constant pacing. 

"Ibte jrer er jswb yjr konesey, u yjomj upi'f rbkiu uy yjrtr! Smf-Ah..."

Elsword turns to view the foreign speaker, to see the Elf Herbologist and the skin and bones that encountered Raven earlier. 

"Yo." He greets casually, the elf bows, but the boy beside her shows no interest in being respectful. 

"Jrkkp nt Elsword. O jior upi sew erkk."

Elsword blinks, the most he got from that statement was his name, but from her bow he assumes she's given him some form of respect. He clears his throat. 

"Uh...At ease?" 

"Because your IQ is clearly that of a deformed sea sponge, I'll do you the honour of translated so your feeble mind may keep up. Rena stated 'Hello Mr. Elsword. I hope you are well.'"

Silence ebbs around them, Add clearly not catching on to his clear disrespect, and the amazement that crosses Rena's face at his ability to switch tongues so easily. 

"Do you...Have any idea who you're talking to?" Elsword can't help but say it with a laugh, he hasn't been challenged by anyone other than his sister and Raven, it's a refreshing change, and certainly one that makes him laugh, but he needs to state his authority. 

"Not an intelligent life form I'm sure. Can you move? We're in the middle of something and if I waste another second listening to you trying to talk and breath at the same time I fear I'll gain a concussion."

"Pfffahahaha!" Elsword doubles over with laughter, slapping his thigh while he clutches at his stomach. Apparently Add's dry attitude is comedy to Elsword. "Y-You-! Ahaha! You're-Something else haha!"

Rena slowly raises from her bow, an action she would never do until those of higher status had passed her, but the loud laughter caught her attention. She gave curious eyes to Add, who easily catches on to her silent question. 

"I informed him he's the equivalent in IQ as rock. He seems to think this is funny." 

Rena can't help but giggle softly to herself. This boy has such a crude way of putting across his thoughts, there's no filter or acknowledgement of authority with him. It's refreshing. 

"B-But, you speak the Elf's language? Are you half elf?" Elsword straightens up after his laughing fit, cheeks red and eyes teary. He can't keep the giddy smile from his face. 

Add steals a glance at Rena, she appears clueless to Elsword's words. 

"I'm not half elf, I just happen to have more than two braincells to rub together."

Elsword shakes his head with a chuckle. 

"You're strange, but damn you're amusing. I can see why Raven wants to converse with you more. You look funny too."

"Charming, now get out of the way." Add shoves past the smaller red-head, Rena quickly following after him, bowing and apologising in her tongue to Elsword. The boy waves it off and watches the two move away from him, their conversation starting up once more. Well, at least he's learnt he name of the Herbologist thanks to this rude and mysterious boy. 

"My Lord, should we see to it that he's punished?" An on standing guard gulps, clearly it took a lot of courage to speak to his superior without being spoken too first. 

"No, let him have free reign for a while. I'm sure Raven will teach his new pet some boundaries anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-warning: This is a long and tedious chapter, thank you kindly for your patients with the progression and faults in my story.

"Get up, Dog, it's time to finally put you to use."

Add is rudely roused from his rest, his eyelashes sticking together with remnece of gooey sleep, vision blurry as he groans, burying his face into the hard bristles of the hay below him. 

Naturally, his newly gained slave status bestowed the finest of comforts upon him, including a bucket to defecate in, foul smelling cement walls, and the pungent scent of rotting that clings to the almosphere, but it the bucket of human waste or decomposing rats, he doesn't know. But oh the joys dont cease there, his captors ensure he has the most comfortable facilities money may offer, having equipped him with a bundle of damp hay and a hole infested sack as a blanket. How utterly _generous_ of them.

"Oi!" The guards start relentlessly slamming their spears against his door, rattling the already rotten wood off of one of its hinges. Add tisks. "Are you deaf!? Get up, Our God is making use of your pathetic-"

"That's quite enough, fare knight..." A voice, aged and soft, calms the guards instantly. Add already gains the hint that the owner possesses some form of authority, the guards wouldn't of silenced themselves for a person of little importance.

Curious, Add rises from the mess of damp hay, brushing the lingering strands off of his already filthy tunic. 

His door creaks open, a man with cracked, pale skin and luminous veins greets him, eyes sagged and frame crooked. With a watery smile that lifts the sags in the mans face, he fumbles forward into Add's room. Instantly, he notices the curious markings that surround him, concluding these lines are anything but veins, and the familiarity of the loops and stiff lines lead him to become even more weary. Add steps back.

"Kyeheheh! Oh my, it's been a while since anyone has been afraid of an old man like me!"

"It's been a while since I've seen someone who bares the marks of the Nasodians as well. Where did you gain such markings?" Add bites out, his previous wariness feeding his anger. 

No one can simply bare the mark of the Nasod, these complex intersecting cords of blue that dance over this mans skin is unmistakable, and the idea that Add cannot decipher the meaning upon looking at it lets the pit in his stomach control his reactions and plan his escape routes. 

"Nasod, eh? Nyeheh, another word I haven't heard in a while. You're a newer addition, you have that...Pink line. Looks like it still has the same hair rotting side affects though, nyeheh." The old man points to his own bleached hair, just as white as Add's.

Add steals a glance at the guards who're peering into the cell. How irritable, it's clear the two are leeching off of any gossip material he may be providing. With his gaze focused back upon with withering man, he takes a risk, and switches dialect. 

"Do you speak Nasodian?"

There's a flash of surprise over the old mans face, before he appears impressed、huffing out another aged laugh. He nods.

"Not well, some things." 

Add already figured this from his poor pronunciation and primitive sounding sentence structure. It'll have to do if he wants privacy in their conversation. 

"Whatever, you just need to understand. To bring clarity to your childish observations; my hair is natural, and I inherited this mark alongside my ability to learn rapidly and my...Other skills."

Another nod, the old man clears his throat and wets his parched lips, smacking them a few times before continuing. 

"Understand? Yes. Speak? Not well. It is different, you are. Me? Not lots to tell. Memory, old." 

Add inhales slowly. This is some information at least, but it's clear this old man holds a lot more knowledge than he's willing to let up. 

"Regardless!" The man changes his tongue back to Elriosan, the guards seem a little less confused at least. "I'm here for you, boy. I heard a curious figure threatened Our Pharaoh, but passed out shortly after, nyeheh!" 

Add squints. Is this brittle old man seriously poking fun at him? 

"As _utterly thrilling_ as that sounds, I'll be visiting the Hann sisters. It appears that even the maggots of this kingdom priorites personal hygiene, shockingly enough. Though truthfully, I'm amazed such intellectually weak creatures are even able to stand on their hind legs. I do so wonder when their quest for fire will come."

"Nyahahahah! Brilliant, brilliant!" The old man slaps at his thigh in joy. "Goodness boy, your really are something. Could this curious old man gain a name to this interesting boy?" 

"Add." He bites out. That's the only name anyone who inhabits this castle are allowed to know at least. 

"Add," the old man tries it "Somehow I believe you're bending the truth, but I'll accept it 'Add'. I'm Luto. Unlike you, I have no need to hide my name." 

"Want a gold star for your exceptional detective skills?"

"Watch it boy, I may find you amusing but a brat is still a brat. Don't test me." His deeper tone is punctuated with the slam of his cane, previously laying dormant at his side. 

Add looks it over. A curious shape with an even more perplexing concept. It's a key, a literal staff in the shape of a giant key, the possibility that such an object that size could unlock something tickles at Add's thirst for knowledge just right. He wants to know. 

"Kyeh-! Enough bickering, Our Beloved Pharaoh has assigned me to assign you to a working devision. Before that, we need to see what kind of labour is best suited for a toothpick!" 

"Simply _hilarious_ where _are_ you pulling this comedy from?"

The guards roughly grab Add, dragging him from his room once Luto exits first, beefy fingers clamped around his filthy skin. Add hisses in distaste at how easily the men can ragdoll him wherever they desired. 

_"Boy, believe me when I say that while others find your tone amusing, Our Pharaoh will not. I heard of your most recent encounter with him. He wasn't even trying, boy. Watch your tongue."_

Luto warns while he slowly lumbers down the marble corridors. The chains around his neck jingle while his key-staff echoes around the empty halls every time he brings it forward for support. Add decides no more is needed to be said, so takes to looking around them, internally mapping out the contents and slowly rebuilding his mental compass. 

Add wonders, while he analysis, about the alarming lack of guards that don't appear present. Although a dozen is usually seen near the throne room, the rest of this marbled prison appeared barren aside from the two guards escorting him. A lack of security also highlights the old mans comment. 

Is that pompous Pharaoh actually so confident in his 'skills' that he feels he needs little to protect him? Maybe the citizens feels sorry for their leader, and out of kind pity they humour his supposed strength and just let him sit out his fantasies a little longer. How kind of them. 

Whatever, the pharaoh simply surprised him last time. Stumbling blocks are inevitable, but he highly doubts the same stunt can be replicated twice. 

"We're here, boy" 

Add looks around, taking in the plain open space the old man had lead him too. He scoffs, clearly unimpressed. 

"Nice interior..." The genius sarcastically mutters, he has more cynical insults brooding around in his head, but instinct tells him to bite his tongue. The lack of anything in this hallway disturbs him, not even the lavish window he's seen breaking up the walls lye here. 

The guards release him, and giving a polite nod, leave back from where they came. Alarm bells vibrate through Add's body, they left for a reason, they haven't dared to leave him unattended before. 

He glares at Luto and starts to take slow steps away, increasing their distance. 

"Nyeheh, cautious? You're smart to be." Luto slams his key upon the ground, the clack changing the space into a blue, cubic-realm. In an instant the entire room had wrapped, Add chokes on a breath. It was so sudden, he couldn't even react to the change quick enough. 

"If I were you, boy, I'd be using that smart head of yours to worry about him more than me." 

"What-?" A slamming force rips through Add's body, rattling his rib cage and forcing the air from his lungs as he's mercilessly slammed onto the ground. His eyes widen as his focus spins. What the hell? 

_"You're weak."_

Add tilts his head to the owner of the voice, choking and trying to regain the lost air before he identifies his assaulter. Though, he's confident who the deep voice belongs too already. 

"Do go easy on him My Pharaoh, it'd be a shame if he were to break." 

"If he breaks so easily he's unfit to serve here." Blunt and cruel, the ebony-haired man looms over Add, boredom, disappointment and disinterest all that flickers in those intense golden orbs. Add grits his teeth. 

"Then toss me aside, mutt, the sooner I can leave the better." 

A sword is lowered, tip scraping against the base of Add's neck when he tries to stand. He sucks im a breath and quickly refrains from moving. 

"Who are you, dog?" 

"Noone in particular." Add trails his gaze away, avoiding eye contact, the insensitive shine in this Pharaoh's eyes unsettles him. It's almost as if they're in a state of constant analysis. 

"He informed me his name is 'Add', My Pharaoh, but judging from his tongue, he's hiding much more than he's letting on." 

"Does that saggy mouth of yours ever shut up?" Add hisses, his temper getting the best of him. This isn't how things usually play out for him, and the sudden flip of being the pray is new too him, he's stressed and can't think clearly, anxiety clouding his thoughts too much. 

"Add?" The Pharaoh raises a brow at the name but doesn't pend it further. "Why where you out in such conditions? Where do you originate? What is your native tongue? Who is your commander? Why are you fluent in so many exotic tongues?" 

One after another the questions are forced towards him, the tip of the blade pressing closer the longer he delays. He gulps, wets his dry lips and speaks. 

"I got separated from my unit," a blatant lie, but one that will do well while he observes his surroundings for an escape route. "We were traveling together, from Ereda, searching for my lost younger sister. The head of my unit was called-" 

Look, look, look! There has to be something he can use to get out of here. His gaze falls upon the apparently weightlessness of the cubes, and the seemingly floating chair that Luto sits atop. Ah, gravity manipulation, perhaps? 

"-Leon...Yes, he was a close friend of our families," Add bites his lip, turning his head away. At least he can analyse a little more while he mourns the separation of his 'lost comrades'. 

"We got separated and-" 

"Luto, put him up for auction in the Dog House." As if he hadn't just cut Add off mid sentence, he retracts his blade and steps aside. 

"...Pardon, My Pharaoh?" 

"Lying Rats aren't even worth the time, at least you can train a dog." He looks back at Add with cold eyes. "Cut out his tongue, it'll be troublesome if he speaks." 

Add blinks. Is this guy serious? 

"It'd be amusing to see you try." 

Raven sighs, shoulders heavy and his tone bored. 

"We've already established you're not even remotely close to my level, I could behead you in a blink." 

_"Really~?"_

Raven flinches, swinging his sword behind him quickly to slice at open air. Behind him, he knows he heard that dogs voice. His eyes search the floor, the sides of him, where? 

_"Kuhuhuh~ how very interesting, this space is so very interesting~"_

Echoes of Adds ominous voice surround the space, but do not linger from one spot, instead crawling around them like a panther on the prowl. 

"My Pharaoh," Luto, for the first time, holds a tone of worry "It appears this Dog may be a little more intelligent than we first thought..." 

Raven sighs roughly once more, but a smirk breaks his lips, eyes focus and slitt in concentration, lowering with his sword. 

"Allow me to make this even more interesting for you, Add." 

Tense silence hums around the cyan cubic dimension, Raven's body stiff and his eyes closed, listening, feeling the air make the slightest shift around him.

This space is Luto's, a dimension he can create which is all yet nothing, a gap in both time and space, and yet...

_Niyjrt, Niyjrt gst sesu~♪ epmy upi drr upit dpm smf oksu~♪_

Ominous choirs echo around the Pharaoh, yet no matter how much he strains his ears, the melody of death isn't pinpointed, the stillness around him uncomfortable and making his muscles tense. This isn't right, only Luto is able to open such dimensions and mold them so freely, Add shouldn't be able to move unless Luto allows it.

Raven casts a sharp glance back at the wrinkled human, taking his body language and expression in. Luto looks curious, but a underlying fear lingers there. Luto isn't allowing this, which means-

_"Found you~"_

Raven swipes around, blade cutting down the apprehender's lower half, except the satisfaction of splitting skin and clotted blood doesn't greet his weapon. Empty nothingness.

A crackling, then a face maddened with ashen sclera followed by two reaching hands, nails the same pigment as those awful eyes, wrap around his neck, fingers digging in, thumbs placing heavy pressure onto his jugular.

Raven chokes upon his saliva and yanks back, the maddened albino's grip slipping away from him. It appears this kit isn't as physically strong as he is witted. He could use this.

There's a kick to his shin, not enough to cause agony but enough to topple him to the floor, surprised and winded. How is this happening? It's as if the boy can appear and disappear at will, teleportation perhaps?

"Inter dimensional atomic manipulation, actually~"

Behind him. He swipes, cutting once more into nothingness. Raven tisks in irritation.

"Although amusing to see your microscopic brain attempt to piece the situation together, I'm in a bit of a hurry you see."

Add appears above him, jagged breaks in the air surrounding him as he steps through. Raven watches it crackle back into reality without a seam. Add stands above him, eyes dark and smile sharp toothed and jagged. A glint of madness on his face.

"What do you know of the 'Golden El?'" Add leans down, back arching while his hands cup both sides of the Pharaoh's face, thumbs running under the man's eyes, outlining his eyeball and threatening to push in the longer he takes to respond.

The captured man braves a glance at Luto, who appears on standby with his key in hand. _Not yet_. Raven tells him with his eyes. The aged man nods slowly, and the Pharaoh's eyes line back up with Add's.

"Nothing, your words make no sense to me."

Add giggled low in his throat, almost pleased with the response. It's disgusting to witness.

The albino man moves his hands downward, blackened nails scraping down Raven's chest, pressure drawing blood at some points, but the tanned man doesn't even entertain a flinch.

"I'm sure we can bleed any information out of you," Add's hands shoot to Raven's temples, gripping his forehead like a vice "I'm very specialised in breaking minds."

The Pharaoh blinks.

"Not threatened? It seems I've lost my touch," Add leans back, away from the man and cups hands over his own face, laughing to himself in spurts of insanity. Voices move around the space, but Add's lips do not move.

_Should we break him?_

_Does he need such white eyes?_

_His teeth aren't like ours, disgusting..._

_Should we take out his nails until they're like ours? Again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again-_

_I want his eyelids as a present!_

_He's just like them them them them kill him kill him kill him kill him_

"Ah...You're right," Add whispers into his palms, like a child scared of his words "He's an eyesore, and eyesores should be removed-"

A single beaming orb of Add's is shown through a split in his fingers, glowing and flickering with magenta sparks.

"-Ṟ͉̤̜͎͚̖ ̖͉̬̖̳͈̜I͎̻͞ ̳̟̹͈̰͉ͅG͖͓̝͡ ̶̺̙H͟ ͇̮̭̖͜T̬͓̝͔͈͞?͇̼̬̳̲̲̩̕"

 

Raven takes it as his queue and aggressively shoves the man off of him, he's launched like a rag doll but no pain escapes his lips, just bursting pitched giggles of glee.

Taking the opportunity, Raven leans over him, pulling his arms behind him and sitting atop his legs, forcing the boy into submission. He wraps his sword around Add's neck.

"Not the most stable of minds, are you?"

"Keheheheh! O̸̭͓͖̘͓Ḳ͖K̳͞ ̰̭̘͈͠L̕O̞̭͙͓͈K̖̝̝̩̲͚̣K̬ ̝͉̞͈͚U̺̳̭̭͎P̷͇I̵̮̬͚ͅ!̷̮̖ ̜̞L̷O҉͙̱̬̣̖K̞̜K͟ ̲̺͉̺͙̰͜ͅḺ͓̱̫̼O̞̠̖̪̯̥̞K̲̻̮͟K̡̮̲̹̬̻ ̹͠L҉͕̺̫̫͔̘̹O͎̮͇̬͉̤͠ͅK̻̥͇̠̖ͅK ̧̤̼̥͕̟͇L̡O͖̥̻͝K̢ͅK̰̘̱̺͇!̲̩̤̦̭̞́"

 

"Shut up." Raven tilts his blade to run a slit along Add's throat, enough to hurt but not too kill. "Who are you really?"

A moment more of hysterical laughter until it all ceases, Add's joy cutting off instantly, eyes dead and voice monotone.

"An Esper, Diabolically so."

____________________

Warmth, he's felt this sensation before, the soft movements in his hair, the gentle pad at his feet. It's so comforting that he doesn't want to peel his eyes open, but with reluctance he does. The world blurs, but quickly clarify when he sees four faces hovering over his when he groans.

"Mr. Add! Are you alright?"

Add sighs, trying to regain his memories, he was taken to a training room and..?

"Give him space, Sakra, that wound looks bad."

"Its probably his fault he gained it, he's not the most polite of people."

"Asura, now's not the time to comment on people's attitude...Although I do think so too..."

The surroundings start to piece together, and he analyses his current predicament. The Hann sisters are softly bickering about his poor attitude, to which a frowning Rena gives him an unsure smile and a little wave, assortment of leaves crushed in her hand.

"What..?"

"Ah! Mr. Add! You were brought here unconscious and bleeding all around, scrapes are all over you so we were told to clean you and the herbologist is here to help with your neck wound! I think..." Sakra explains in hurried kindness as usual, sending a careful smile towards Rena, who nods at her and smiles back.

Ah, that's right, their's a tongue barrier between these two. To be honest, he'd much rather consult the situation with Rena than the sisters, just so there's no unneeded waffle between explanations.

"Rena," He starts, gaining the attention of the three sisters. He juts an index finger towards the Herbologist. "Her name is Rena, she's of Elven descent. I'll translate whatever she has to say."

The three sisters look at each other in amazement.

"You can speak Elven too Mr. Add?"

"That is rather impressive, Mr. Add, how do you know so many tongues?"

Add waves his hand, dismissing their praise.

"Its one of my functions. Regardless, how did I get here?" He turns to translation his question to Rena as well, who sighs, and in a soft voice responds that she doesn't know, only she was taken and dragged here with the word 'Heal' said.

Add nods. It seemed Rena was just caught up in the aftermath much like the Hann sisters.

"There was something-" Asura announces, going back to her task and cleaning away dirty blood from wounds upon Add's leg, "-When you were thrown in here, Our Pharaoh was the one who was dragging you, not the guards."

Raja nods, and hums in agreement.

"Yes, that was...Strange to say the least, Our Pharaoh had nasty bruises around his neck...Scary."

"What happened before you came here Mr. Add?"

Add closes his eyes and furrows his brow, thinking deep. It's a blank, Luto leading him away, taking him to a blue space and then...He sighs, no memories are able to force their way through.

"Add, your neck wound was inflicted by a blade. It's most likely the blade Our God carries with him, considering the precision of the wound."

Add shifts his glance to Rena, who softly places the mashed ointment of oils and leaves into the exposed wound on Add's neck. He hisses at first, before a pleasant numbness takes away from the throbbing slice.

"That obnoxious monarch hasn't been near me today, there must have been another swordsman who inflicted this."

Rena frowns at his response.

"What makes Add so sure that it wasn't Our God?"

Add opens his mouth to respond but halts, why is he defending this wayward ruler? He doesn't understand, but his thoughts won't entertain accusing the man. He's never felt so sure of something...Strange.

"He's a Pharaoh is he not? Why would a ruler openly attack any of those under his reign? He wants his people too see him as this omnipotent, all-forgiving, bringer of life I'd assume, such an action would tarnish such a reputation, no?"

Rena nods, after a moment of critically looking at him. Her eyes soften, accepting Add's reasoning.

"That does make sense."

"Right? So we should assume a skilled swordsman under Raven's reign inflicted the wound and-"

_SLAM_

The door to the bathing suit is kicked open, a composed Raven stands in its archway. The four girls collectively gasp and fall to their knees instantly. Heads bowed and at the Pharaoh's mercy.

Add raises a brow at the display.

"Out." Gruff and with no room to question, the girls take the command, imbedded into their little vocabulary as a direct sign to leave, and without looking at either each other or the Pharaoh, they keep their heads bowed and scurry out, door closing behind them.

"It's considerably more polite to knock."

Raven ignores his bitter comment and powerfully strolls over to Add, forcefully yanking the boy up slightly by his hair out of the bath, water sloshing and his wounds throbbing.

The rage in Raven's eyes is burning, contact giving the threat of melting. Raven spits out through gritted teeth.

_"You have 5 seconds too inform me of who the fuck Empress Eve is and what the hell you're doing here, kit."_


	4. Chapter 4

Pain spikes through Add's scalp, the Pharaohs grip tight in his strands, yanking whenever Add prolongs his response. 

He's not seen the Pharaoh so _livid_ , usually a bored expression all he wears, or on the rare occasions a mischievous smirk for whenever he was slightly amused, but never such panic and anger, and he's willing to wager it's not an emotions the Pharaoh exhibits often. 

But, Add wouldn't downgrade the Pharaoh's concern in the slightest. The self-proclaimed God spoke of his Empress, the one who assigned him on this mission to begin with. Add racks his brain for an answer, but even his high intellect can't come to a stable conclusion. 

The Empress doesn't show herself, ever, so to have Raven even know of her existence was cause for deep concern. He panics, had he said something during that gap in his recent memory? No, it's built into him to never let slip anything that could expose his race. 

"Do you want your miserable life to end here, _Edward_?"

Like a switch, rage, fear, confusion, betrayal all bubble and simmer inside of him. His body sags in limpness, and as if on autopilot, Add feels a sick voice coil out of his own swollen lips. 

"O̺͕͙͍ͅͅn̠̠̞̱̜̟̝l̙̻͓̤̀y̛̬̭̺̥͕̣ ̙͇̼͍͍́t͖͉̪͍̰̘ẖ̮̮͔ͅẹ͓͈ ̼͎EM̻͖̞̪̳͜ͅP̻̘R̝͙̤̫͢ͅͅE̼̞̲̻S̴S͓̖̰͕̦ ͘m̺̼̗̦̲͚̟a̶y̖ ca҉̮̳̺̖l̗̗̙̙͈͍͢l͕͈̦̤̪̀ ҉̺͓͔m̡̦͙̻̠̝͔̖eͅ ̰̙͖b̴̟y͍͉̜͇ ̫̝̘̥̻̖͜ͅt̼̰͚̞̗͇̪h҉̮̘͇̬͈̼a̸̜͇̥̳t̥̭̬ ͓̺̰̭͕͎ǹ̰̹̬a̶̯̱͈̞̲͉m͎̀ȩ̳̖̦̼,̮͕̫̬̮ ̦̬̪͇ͅf̲i̖l͠t̟͟h̜͓͕̜̟̕ͅy͏̠ h̙̫ṷ̟̗͙͖̺̙m̝̬͚͠a̜n̮̰.̰̻"

 

Raven instantly ceases his hold on the boys hair, taking quick steps back when the crackle of the boys eyes into a merciless void shows itself. Those eyes are dangerous, but the personality switch is more so. The boy never seemed startled or scared to see him, his usual cocky attitude remaining, which let his mind rest at the idea that Luto's memory trap worked. 

But now? Whatever beast lyes dormant in Add has higher pain tolerance, quicker reactions and a frightening level of insanity. 

"Who are you?"

"Add, Esper, Armageddon, Diabolical, Adam's First, DiEEsf946, Dog, Kit...The choice is yours."

Raven hardens his features, some of those names seemed a little more pleasant than the others listed, but he doubts none of them hold a weight to be brushed aside. This boy is something, something diabolical, and he wants such a creature away from his kingdom as soon as he possibly can, but...

"Your _Empress_ -" The Pharaoh spits out the title like its toxic to his tastebuds, burning them like acid "-is here, and she's adamant to see you, so much so that she's holding _my_ innocent people hostage!"

Broad muscles clench and unclench in uneven succession as The God rattles out his anger through his breaths, nostrils flared and tight around the hilt of his blade whitening his knuckles. Whatever this Empress was, she single handedly strolled in, mindlessly operated technology that shouldn't even exist out of fiction, and successfully round up thousands of his people, slaughtering each one for every second he delayed her to meet with 'Edward'.

"Terrible really..." Add looks away, uninterested as he leans his arm and face over the side of the tub, legs behind him slowly sloshing the water, ripples disturbing the petals that drift atop the surface. Add lazily drapes his eyes over to Pharaoh's figure, irises following each pattern carefully. Analysing, learning, growing - it's terrifying. 

"Get out, _now_ , I'm not wasting anymore lives because you." 

Add rolls his eyes and heaves out of the bath, water glistening against his pearly skin, catching in the sunlight leaving flickers of gold on the droplets that cling to him. Add doesn't bother to dry off, or even cover himself to retain his modesty, leisurely strolling to the Pharaoh, toothed grin present. 

He stands atop his toes to whisper in hush against the God's ear.

"Understand, 'Add' and 'I' aren't separate beings, don't treat us differently. That disgusting mind trick you used before blocked out a portion of my memory, but rest assured~"

Add leans away, placing his index finger into his mouth, and biting down softly upon his ashen fingernail. He speaks through his teeth with a grin. 

"I can only ever use my power when my Empress is nearby. Now then, don't you have lives to heroically swoop in and save, _My Pharaoh?_ "

Raven tisks and grabs the boy by his hair, dragging him out of the Bath House.

The four girls waiting patiently outside glance up, Rena places her hand over her mouth to contain her gasp while the sisters gawk shamelessly. 

"Ne. Add..?" Sakra reaches a tentative hand outwards, only to have Raven yank away the boy she was trying to pander too. The Pharaoh glares at the girls. All but Sakra bow their head.

With tears of fear in her eyes, Sakra grits her teeth and raises her head towards to Pharaoh. Her voice weavers and her tiny frame shakes within her robes.

"Okwsdw kwr ya wbayew gw'a ijst! Gua wtwa..."

Raven raises a brow, the girls have always been obedient since they came to a compromise, but judging from the girls tone she's voicing defiance. He doesn't have time for this right now. 

"Get back to your stations." He orders, but the girls look among themselves in confusion. Raven glances down at the boy in his clutch. That's right, this boy can switch tongue at an alarmingly accurate rate. He yanks at the pearly locks to gain a hiss and his attention. 

"Tell them to continue on as normal."

Add tisks, but does so anyway. The girls all swallow and bow their head, but the girl who braved to speak before whispers in hush toward the albino.

"Vw xsewdyk Ne. Add..."

Add smiles, a rare moment of genuin emotion on his lips.

"U qukk."

The conversation drops and the girls all scurry back to their original stations. Good, now he can finally progress. He yanks the boy along again, much like a dog on a lead. The boys modesty is quickly forgotten by the pair, but by standing guards hurriedly shield their eyes away with embarrassment or disinterest, Add doesn't care to note it down. They march through corridors, clamber up stairs and dash through marble arches. 

Add tries to map it out, their pathway, but the sharp twists and platforms makes it nigh impossible to construct anything with accuracy.

"Its cold, would it of killed you to at least give me a towel to huddle into?"

"Quiet."

"I doubt you'll get far with The Empress with an attitude as foul as that, even I know better."

"I said quiet, kit!"

They pad a while longer, and the realisation of how far submerged Add was underground haunts him. Wasn't the entire palace filled with open arched windows, balconies and natural sunlight? 

"Hey-" Add changes the stiff atmosphere and speaks up despite his previous shut downs "-Are you really so compassionate about your people's lives? Or are you worried it'll taint you reputation?"

"Pharaoh or not, I need my people as much as they need me. It's a waste of my time if they're all slaughtered in one sitting."

Add chuckles. Seems the Pharaoh's motives for saving his people aren't anything other than self absorbed, he expected nothing more.

"How cruel. Humans are rather disposable though, I wouldn't worry too much about the numbers dwindling down."

Raven doesn't comment further, and finally after hundred of steps and mind-numbingly similar corridors, they breech into a grand hall with a giant marble arch, the expanse of the sand kingdom stretching before them. It's gorgeous, and the size of the kingdom was colossally bigger than I thought.

The Pharaoh finally lets go of Add, shoving him first through the large archway where his guards direct their weaponry towards him. A red-head, at the hilt of the hoard of guards tilts his head back too see the new comers, smirk shining when he sees who his company is.

"Raven, welcome back to the massacre"

The God nods in acknowledgement, moving to stand next too the knight at the edge of the grand staircase down to his kingdom below. There, at the bottom. stands a white doll, dress impeccable and void of any stains. The opposite is said for her surroundings though, blood dripping down the stairs while her own company slices the necks of children and men. 

"She's nuts, but you must admit her mercenary is good. Takes a lotta strength to slip off a head let me tell ya."

"Then maybe you should be making notes, Elsword." With no further comments to his knight, he gestures Add forward, where guards follow closely behind him in suspicion of any movements. Raven opens his arms, voice loud and commanding.

"I brought the Dog you wanted, now cease to slaughtering my people!"

Silence breaks around them, only the sobs and cries of those being held hostage echo around. The Empress stares, eyes blank and lips acute in emotions. She parts them slowly, but waits a while longer before she utters soft and delicate words.

"It is a pleasure to meet you DiEEsf946 - Adam's first son. I am Eve, the current Empress of the Nasodian Race." The doll bows, raising her skirt and lowering her head. The posture soon changes back to her original ridged royalty stance. She speaks once more. 

"I have come on orders of The Father, Adam the creator of the Nasodian Race, to bestow upon you a message that required my personal attendance. I will now proceed to climb to stairs and deliver it to you." As over-instructed, she ascends the stairs towards the people gathered at the top. 

"Do you think she tells people when she's about to breath too?" Elsword jokes to Raven with a hushed snigger, finding the Empresses robotic and literal approach amusing. 

Add can't help but also snigger, but for a matter unrelated to the terrible sarcasm. They're acting as if this is nothing short of an inconvenience that they're simply riding out, do these people hold no emotions? There's slaughter surrounding them, and yet their responses are so bland, casual. How unsettlingly delightful. 

The patter of heels comes to a halt in front of him, and like clockwork Add bows, head down in respect, and mind blank of anything other than to wait for her instructions. It's not intentional, merely how he was built. Serve The Empress.

"Edward Grenore, Adam's First, DiEEsf946, please accept this gift presented by Our Father." A gentle clatter into his hand startled him. He looks up to see odd-diamond like blocks in his hands, three to be exact, another three are presented to his other palm. 

"...These are..?"

"A gift from Our Father."

"...Right. It's an honour My Empress, and for Our Father to consider blessing me." Although his sarcastic remark breaks through, his instinct to worship and obey is stubbornly imbedded into him it seems. He grits his teeth.

"I shall proceed to depart now. It was a pleasure to meet you First Child of Adam, Edward Gronore, DiEEsf-"

"You're _really_ something else. Tell me, do you say 'I will now proceed to blink' every time you do?" Elsword, cocky with his sword slung over his shoulders, takes swinging steps, coming in front of the Empress, she blankly tilts her head at him in response. 

"My model isn't required to moisturise their eyes via eyelids, therefore it is not mandatory for me to do so." 

Elsword blinks. 

"Alright so _anyway_ , I'll be borrowing you for a little while longer, there's some stuff that doesn't quite make sense, y'know? And you slaughtered hundreds, not really something you can just walk away from is it?"

"Ah, you are correct, I must apologise. I will send servants to clean the area and dispose of the debris we have accumulated."

"Thats not the problem-" Raven cuts in, circling the Empress before standing close to Add, hand grabbing down to yank at his hair again, much to the displeasure of the boy. "-You kill _my_ people, you make demands for _my_ soldiers, you waste _my_ time and you hand _my_ kit something of particular suspicion and you're content to merely send a cleaning crew and stroll home?"

"Correct, those were the orders I was given, as they are completed I will now be departing. Thank you for your time."

Raven lets out a single hallow laugh when the Empress turns her back towards him, releasing Add and in the next instant there's a horrific crackle of metal. 

"Ah..?"

There's stillness at the meek voice, and shock that coats everyone's eyes. The Pharaoh mercilessly bend his sword through the doll's chest, twisting his blade out with a clean slice. A gaping hole exposes the wires and destroyed metal of Eve's insides. 

"I am a _God_ , filth." Raven takes a fistful of the fallen Empresses' hair while she gasps and shudders. "Dogs should _kneel, apologise_ and state _'How may I serve you my God?'_ "

He lets go of the broken doll's hair, and watches from his perch as the metal shell falls and crumples down the stairs, before she settles in the dirt, limbless. 

"Guards, Elsword... _Kit_ "

All stand to attention, baited breath and choked nerves. 

"Ensure such an inconvenience isn't to happen again."


	5. Chapter 5

No one dared to move, it felt as if even an out of place breathe could be punishable. This Pharaoh was more merciless than Add first believed, and to think the man let slip so much of his ride behaviour. He's almost thankful. Almost. 

He looks down upon Eve's shell, an Empress who had always been elivated above himself, upon her throne, untouchable and in a league of her own. And yet, his formidable ruler has been so easily thrown down by this man. Eve isn't weak, she won't die from this, but to even capture the Empress off guard is an impossible feat.

" _Just who the hell are you?!_ " Add bites out, and all attention turns to him. Not even the talkative Elsword was willing to say anything, so when Add breaks the silence, and with a demand no less, all eyes shift in fear.

Raven peers over his shoulder at Add, tall and broad, completely shadowing Add in his stature. Those rich eyes bore into him, but Add doesn't break contact. 

"Your God, the quicker you learn that the easier we can avoid these petty time wasters. Get up, and bring whatever that rat gave you."

They stare at each other in heated defiance, and neither inch away or closer to one another, a consistent space that both intend to keep. 

"Get him up," Raven is the first to break away from their childish displays of authority. He doesn't know Add well, but he can tell willingness to co-operate is the boy's last priority. Guards start to huddle around him, and the boy hunches up and hisses his displeasure, kicking out at them. Such a defiant little thing. "Bring him to the library, I'll inform you when I'm ready."

Immediately Add is grabbed by several guards and carried away, the boys cries out in angry slurs and kicks in vain, his neck is throbbing from his last encounter with Raven, and the rough housing of his body before then gives a nasty stinging to his still-healing muscles and bruises. This constant ache is nothing new, since the moment he awoke here his eyes have been tamed to the sight of bruises scattering around his flesh.

He's dragged, his legs and arms bound with dirty cloth once his struggling becomes apparent it won't cease, and his mouth stuffed with an assortment of leaves and sealed shut with a sticky sap. It muffles his hisses and threats, but it's now common place for his shrieks to be ignored. 

Ignored? How funny, it feels that his existence has revoluved around this concept since the moment he was created. He was only one model out of thousands, and it appears the same applies even outside of the Nasodian setting, it brings a dry smile to his face. Always to be overlooked until the ruler requires him. What a pitiful way to live.

He's all but tossed into a carpeted room, the bristles of the flooring burning at his skin as he skids along it. His head hits heavily with marble, a groan escaping him. He attempts to clamber to his feet, only successful by using the aid of the shelving that surrounds him. Once stood, he takes a breath. 

The sap muffles his exhale, but before their exit the guards seem kind enough to unbound him and rip away the now saliva-coated leaves. Add spits them towards the guards, but they pay no mind to his childish antics. The only exist briskly with glares and huffs of annoyance. 

Add sighs in relief.

It seems he's at least given a little more freedom here, he can be more expressive, to say the least. He supposes that's nice.

Add grips along the wooden shelving, shuffling his body weight along the slabs in heaved steps. Add looks around the expanse of where he's been thrown, discovering it to be the library, a place he's frequented since Rena pointed it out. 

Suspicion irks him, why did Raven select here of all places? A bitterness riles within him. Was Raven going to question him about some unreadable scripting? Possibly lure him into a false sense of security here and make it easier to grasp him later, or perhaps this disgusting egotistical Pharaoh has every intention of destroying his single safe space in this marble prison in an attempt to crush his moral. Add laughs bitterly, _probably_.

He heaves his weight over to the luxurious silken lounge chairs that nestle neatly together in the corner, a table of pale oak breaking up the middle of the space. Maps and tiny figma of soldiers litter the service, and he's found himself pondering may a time about the map. It's funny, all the areas are filled in except where he hails from. Looks like this formidable empire are better at conquering than locating. Brute without brains, it suits the Pharaoh. 

Once the plush fabric bends around his body in much needed comfort he finally sets out a sigh of relief, letting his thoughts gather. He's still bare, and he does wonder if that is also a power reminder the delusional Pharaoh is trying to implant him with. He's studied enough to know that such a mentality is frowned upon by those who hale from here. 

He stretches out, his body has never been an embarrassing element, simply a temple that holds his being together, naked or not, it matters little to him. 

Moments pass, and Add finds himself gazing at the huge sundial hanging from the ceiling, watching the shadow ever so slowly shift. Oh how wonderful, Add's hobbies consist of imprisonment, unsanitary conditions, verbal abuse and waiting irritably long times for anything. How lucky he is to have the entire bundle so neatly thrown at him in one putrid, detestable mess. 

The shadow flickers, and so does the boy's eyelids. He sighs once more, adjusting to his side. His 'bed' back in his cell is hellish, and the softness of the lounge chairs encourage him deeper into a state of comfort. He hardly resists as warmth of the sun glazes his body, and allows his breathing to slow, slipping into the most peaceful slumber he's had since arriving in this marble prison. 

 

____________________

For once there's no slamming on his cell door, no aggressive jousting awake or freezing buckets of water dumped upon him, and he couldn't be more thankful. He awakens naturally, his body feeling heavy but well rested. He can hardly find the stamina to peel his eyes open, but reluctantly does so.

Candlelight. An orange hum of flickering light bathes the walls, the shadow cast by the sundial no longer relevant to the time. He feels the cool night air bite at his skin and the chirping of insects through the high windows. 

"Night..?" Add murmurs aloud, he knew he would sleep, but not for the extent he had done, and besides the delusional God demanded they converse in the-

"Sleep well?" 

Ah. Add turns his head, senses still groggy but able to process the company. 

Raven sits in the opposite armchair, legs crossed, back straight and a book perched on his lap. Even with only a single person present he oozes dominance and authority.

"You didn't wake me?" Add can't contain his surprise, and even though his own question was disregarded, the Pharaoh seems calm, calmer than Add has ever seen him. 

"You had heavy bags under your eyes, you looked like you needed the rest." Raven answers honestly and bluntly. 

What? Since when has this corrupt human _ever_ been considerate of his health? 

"What do you want?" He wants something out of this, and he's willing to bet its information, about his Empress, his race, bleed him dry of all the knowledge he knows and discard him once there's not a spec left. 

"Become my second tongue." 

"...Excuse me?"

Okay, so it's possible he never considered such words would ever be heard from Ravens mouth, and although he respects the man's sexuality he does believe his actions to be a bit forward. He blushes, he doesn't find his body shameful but never something attractive. He doesn't really know Raven- and-

"Calm down, I meant for you to translate for me, so we can improve trade and communications with other large empires." 

Oh. 

"Did you even consider your wording?! I may have misunderstood you for sexual intentions," he already had but Raven doesn't need to know this. "I believe you should study your own language before you even consider a translator." 

"Would you reject the offer?" 

Add thinks, it's something he can do with ease, and he can gather information about the surrounding empires while there. His mission still stands to retrieve the El, and any link is welcomed.

"I'll do it, but I want higher quality living conditions, meals that aren't scraped from someone's asshole and a bath. Daily." Add makes his demands, albeit slightly vulgar. "I can't write in a tongue I haven't heard before, I must hear it verbally before being able to process it's literacy workings - so no letters until I can hear the dialect."

Raven grins, and snaps his book shut, it startles Add, and the white-haired boy has his undivided attention. 

"I meant sexually this time," he takes a moment to lick his lips "I fear I'd break you in two, I'm not too gentle when it comes to males, especially ones who haven't learnt discipline yet."

" _Don't fuck with me!_ " Add hisses while he lurches towards Raven, he reaches out a hand to grasp at his neck, but it's easily gripped by the other. " _Touch me that way and I'll scatter your organs faster than you can blink."_

Raven lets go. It seems he took the threat seriously, until his hand reached up to rub under Add's left eye. 

"It's black."

Shit. Add slaps his hand away and hurriedly steps back, making sure to cover his blackened eye. He peeks at Raven with his clear one, hatred still sizzling in his iris. Raven backs away fully time his posture slouching. 

"I wasn't aware you were so sensitive to sexual humour, I apologise. Regardless, I'm now curious, about you and your 'condition'. Want to make a trade? We'll answer each other's questions."

"How do I know you won't lie?"

"How do I know _you_ won't lie?" The Pharaoh dumps the book atop the oaken table "I have no need to shroud who I am, you're no threat to me."

"Is that an invitation? I'd happily prove you wrong." Add takes his free hand to shove a pillow against his stomach, raising his knees towards it for plush comfort. The flick of Ravens eyes downwards don't go unnoticed by him either.

"Where do you hale from?"

Add tisks.

"If anyone is to go first it's me. Did you inherit your throne? Is it linage or forceful sitting? How did you come to be 'Pharaoh'?"

"I said a question each, not a list, but to humour the demanding kit I'll compress it as one for you, ask only one next time." Raven fiddles with one of the wayward stallion models upon the map positioned in the ocean, he drags it across onto land, "It was inherited, my adoptive father founded a band of men to search for more prosperous lands, other refugees came to join, father educated them all into one language and way of life. He placed the fundamentals, I merely stepped in to build this empire into what it is now." 

"Hmm, then who were you before you became-"

"I answered yours, so now you answer mine; why do you despise the name 'Edward' so much?"

Add's posture visibly stiffens, he clutches the pillow closer. He should lie, but with Raven telling the truth, his morals take a hit. Information of such about him won't expose his kingdom, so, it's okay, right?

" 'Edward' was the name my biological mother gave to me before she passed me onto my Empress. Only the Empress knows of my origin race and birth name, she realised it wouldn't allow me to fit in with the rest of our society and re-named me 'Add'. 'Edward' holds bad memories." 

Raven hums his understanding, taking to a more reclined and relaxed position In his armchair, letting his arms span over the back.

"...Do you treat the Hann Sisters and Rena as poorly as you treat me?"

The Pharaoh was expecting something a lot more personal, something to dig up his strengths so the boy may slowly pick away at them, but the names mentioned throws him. The question sounds selfless, something he'd never pin onto the boy's trait list. 

"Who are they?"

"Your _slaves_ ," Add hisses, "the three bathing maidens; Sakra, Raja and Asura, alongside your herbologist; Rena. All four are the only reason I've managed remain uninfected despite numerous wounds given to me. The lords here treat them like shit." 

"Do they now..?" Raven lets his tone fall away, and Add's blood boils. He bites at his lip to tame his temper but he cannot subdue the disgrace that lingers within his iris. 

"I'll speak to the lords, and you'll come with me to talk to my staff. Translate for me."

That was...Unexpected, but certainly not unwanted. Add's bitterness quells down a little, the impression that the selfish Pharaoh would even try to communicate with them, it baffles him. It reassures him though, Raven probably is just indifferent, and doesn't mean any ill intent towards the girls.

"Kit, it's late, but I have one more question; are you human?"

This time Add isn't surprised, and expected this from the very beginning. 

"Human born - Genetically modified to suit the race I was raised by."

Raven nods, accepting this easily, and Add wonders what could cause such easy acceptance. His eyes flicker over to the Pharaoh's arm. 

"Well, I'll be retiring for the night-" Raven stands up abruptly, arching his arms up to better help pop his joints, he sighs in relief after nothing else breaks in satisfaction, he gives one more look at Add "tomorrow your new quarters will be arranged, be by my side at exactly 6:00AM." 

Raven turns, and Add doesn't offer a verbal response, it was a demand, nothing he could disagree too even if he wanted. 

The footsteps still for a moment. 

"Goodnight, Add."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised; This chapter contains sexual (NSFW) content.
> 
> Sadly I am incredibly tired from work, so I wasn't able to re-read and beta it, please forgive any mistakes.

"Mother _fucker_ -"

Add realises belatedly with distain that 'your new quarters will be ready tomorrow' does not equal 'started tomorrow you'll be treated differently'. He knew he'd have to sleep in the hell hole of a cell for just one more night, but was the ice cold water seeping into his pours and rattling his bones really needed? Really?

"Hello, hello brat!" 

Add raises from his sodden hay stack (a pitiful excuse for a mattress) to glare through wet bangs at the aged man. Luto smiles at the eye contact, teeth yellowed and cracked with age, the old fool even wheezes out a laugh. 

"No worries, no observations today, but I am curious, where did you learn to wrap through Time and Space like that?" 

Add pretends to listen for exactly 2 seconds before turning to face the wall, back to Luto. This barbarian man throws water from the deep crevices Orithyia's 10,000 year frozen orifice and then assumes the victim will merrily smile and answer his questions politely? Poor fool, Add almost feels bad for his ignorance.

"Don't ignore me! I just wanted to-"

"Luto, guards, if you please..." 

The bodies of the guards and Luto part to allow for the new comer to emerge, Add can't help the snigger that escapes him once Luto open and closes his mouth like a starved fish. 

"M-My Pharaoh? I apologise, I wasn't informed you would be showing yourself before me-"

"Naturally, I've only just made the decision to come here, it wasn't planned."

As irritably authoritative and bored as usual, Raven drools his gaze over to Add, raising a brow at his wet and shivering state, then to the rest of the room, the bucket of human waste in the corner and the putrid smell that clutches at the walls making the pharaoh sneer. He turns to the guards, to Luto. 

"Is this usually the conditions he lives in?"

The guards and Luto sputter, attempting to piece together a reasonable excuse for why their slaves live in squeller. It's strange, Add thinks, that he would even care, but their conversation from the night before pricks at his memory, could this be the Pharaoh's attempt at keeping his word? He knows he shouldn't be expectant, but hope ebbs at the thought, better living conditions a promise he hopes the pharaoh keeps his word too. 

"Stop blabbering. So I'm to assume our other dogs are in the same conditions?" 

There's silence, then a nod. Add gulps firmly, he thought because of his reluctance to listen and to act out of line was why he was given such poor treatment, but to know that the Haan Sisters and Rena are in similar living conditions unsettle him. At the very least, those girls are respectful to their peers, they listen as best as their broken tongues allow them and haven't lashed out. 

"Come, kit." Raven approaches the damp boy, gently - not forcefully, hoisting him up to his feet by the hips. Adds baffled, utterly gobsmacked at the change in attitude, it'd been different since last night. He narrows his eyes at the pharaoh. 

"What are you trying to play at here..?" Add voices his caution, but doesn't get a response, instead he's walked - again, not dragged - out of his cell, and down the corridor. He notices the lack of sunlight that usually breaks through the white pillars, but all that illuminates them is soft candle light. The cold air makes Add shiver. 

"Are you cold?" 

If Add wasn't suspicious before, her certainly was now. He lets the Pharaoh walk on a few steps, letting him bring distance between them. Despite his anger, Add whispers out in a hushed tone, the quiet settle of the night air not wanting to be broken. 

"Is something the matter?" Raven tilts his head back, brow furrowed. 

"Your attitude. You've changed completely in a matter of hours, I dislike the suspicion it holds." 

Raven nods, expectant that this would be his answer. He raises a hand out towards Add, palm spread and inviting. 

"I have come to realisations, something I would rather explain in depth in private."

Add doesn't take the offered hand, but his chest does clench. The sincerity in Raven's tone conflicts with reason, and he falls in step next to the monarch. The ebony haired man doesn't lay a finger upon him, doesn't even get close. 

The route they take, Add realises, leads towards the bath house. From behind the door he can hear clatters and muffled cries of panic, so much so that Raven hesitates to knock, but steels himself to delicately rap his knuckles against the oak, silence ebbing the other side. 

A creak of the door, then a golden eye peering through the crack. The eye blinks twice, widens, and promptly slams the door shut. Not a moment later there's louder squabbles and crashes within. Add and Raven wait patiently the other side of the oak, neither raising the question of _'What they hell are they doing to warrant such noise?'_.

Finally, the door opens again, fully this time, to reveal three very much disheveled bath maidens and an oddly prestige bath house. They all politely bow and welcome the two, heads firmly down until further instruction. Add doesn't miss the broken base stuffed behind haphazardly folded towels. They tried. 

"You three, you're the Hann sisters, correct?"

All three peer up, making eye contact but their brows furrowing and gaze fearful. They don't understand, and don't want to be rude, but it's then that they remember Add's unnatural ability to recall and communicate in several tongues, and their eyes seek him for reassurance and answers. 

"He asks if you three are the Hann sisters. Say whatever, I'll translate for the baboon." 

The three maidens smile gratefully, and request that Add translate that yes, they indeed are, and that if they may be so forward, ask what brings the Pharaoh here at such an early hour? Add does so, but naturally with much less of a polite appreciation. Raven catches on that it's Add's own spite ebbing through, and not something the three maidens said.

"Tell them we're here to relax, get them to run a bath then to leave us until instructed otherwise. Also, read this and explain it to them-" Raven hands the pearl haired boy a parchment, neatly rolled and sealed with wax and ribbon. Without any hesitation, Add tares it open. 

"-ask them to hand it over to Elsword, my lead knight, and he'll ensure everything listed comes to be."

Glossing his eyes over the words, Add learns the paper holds demands, demands of better accommodation for the Haan sisters and Rena, himself also, and that they're to be given cloths to suit them for both hot and cold days. There are to be an entire day off at least once within the week, and that their clients are no longer permitted to harm them. Add re-reads the demands several times, just in case the words were lying. 

He nods, re-rolls the paper and passes it to Raja. She takes it with delicate hands, confused. They open it and stare at the scripted writing regardless of if it makes any sense, but their facial expressions blank once Add informs them of their contents, and where they're to go with the parchment. They look between each other and then back to Add, back to their Pharaoh, a loss completely. 

"T-this is...W-we're slaves we cannot...We don't have the right to-we can't just" Raja starts but is unable to finish. This is the first time ever since the three of them were orphaned, that they've been treated as human again. Add's heart clenches at the thought. 

"I don't know why he's doing this either, but he seems sincere...I'll speak with him, while you find Elsword, and tell you what I learn. If it is true though-" he takes a moment to smile, a rare, soft, genuine tug of his lips, and not the cynical curve they've grown use too "-Then I'm glad, you have been...K-kind to me. I guess that's...W-well it's admirable that you spoke out for me yesterday, and-"

The three don't let him finish, crushing him into a hug, all giggles and teary eyes, mumbled thank you's and hiccups of disbelief. They break away, after a while, all three smiling brightly. 

"You're not so horrible after all, are you Mr. Add?" Asura softly jokes with him, reaching up to mess his hair, delighted when the boy sneers away with a pout. Raja's next, reaching to beaten the mess her sister created. 

"Thank you. Truly, thank you for allowing us to be human again Mr. Add. We won't forget this." 

"Mr. Add! Y-You! You've been so kind to us since-! You, you spoke to the Pharaoh about us! You've blessed us with such kindness and-!" Sakra hiccups, the more teary of the three, she's unable to finish without choking on tears and smiling adorably. 

"You spoke up for me yesterday, correct? Now we're even." Add brushes it away, despite the warming of his cheeks, he's never been good with praise and gratitude, unsure how to accept and recuperate it. He coughs into his palm. 

"Hurry up and go, you're crying is bothersome." 

None take offence to the remark, long since use to how the boy speaks. He cares for them, the paper in Raja's hand proof enough of this. They bow, give a final thank you, and turn to their Pharaoh to do the same. He merely nods. 

The three sisters hurriedly run the bath, stutteringly telling Add where everything is should they need it, and to pull on a rope in the corner if they need immediate assistance with something that could potentially be dangerous to either of them. With the bath still running, they leave, excitedly waving to Add as they go, footsteps hurried and impatient. Finally, the door clicks shut. 

"Were they pleased? Or was that a reaction of repulse?" 

Add tisks at the benign stupidity of the Pharaoh.

"Clearly by their smiles and bows, they're devastated that they're finally being treated like human beings. Who would be happy about receiving their sense of humanity back, right?" 

Raven huffs in exasperation, taking to removing his excessive bangles and golden thread woven into his locks. It's a uncomfortably long process for the Pharaoh to remove all the gold that lavishes him, and the silence is tense, though the main in question doesn't even seem to notice.

Now bare, the God dips his toes into the water, seemingly satisfied with the temperature. He casts a look over to Add. 

"Coming? There's a lot I wish to speak of."

Add nods, and slowly pads closer to the bath, his clothing had been gone since he was dragged from here the previous day, so he quickly sinks into the warm water with relief, letting out a satisfied hum as it soothes his aches and heats him back up. Raven shuffles in shortly after, the opposite side to the boy, the bath monstrously large enough to house them not comfortably, their toes only just touching. 

Add looks over at the Pharaoh expectant. Raven catches his eye and nods, brushing his bangs away from his forehead. 

"Last night, Lady El blessed my dreams with an Omen, good and bad, and answers to questions I wasn't even aware I harboured." He rests down lower into the water, sinking down to his shoulders. 

"She spoke to me, about you in particular. I know of your origins, of how you were auctioned off and used as an experiment to-"

" _Shut up!_ " 

Raven stills. The screech of the other boy echoing around them. 

"Just-Don't talk about that, don't say another _goddamn word_ about any of that." 

Raven hums his understanding, signing a little more heavily this time. 

"I apologise, I didn't mean to arouse unwanted memories. I know about you now Add, I know who you are, your purpose, and Ive seen things - things that have made me realise and reflect." Raven creeps closer to the boy, placing a warm, wet hand onto one of Add's bunched up knee's.

"When she spoke, she shared with me your fear, your pain and suffering, the hurt I inflicted upon you. I became clouded, spiteful in my boredom." His hand travels up, along his thigh, over his chest, setting atop Add's heart, where is stutters and beats with irregular emotions. The Raven smiles at the ebony haired boy. 

"She told me, of my inability to draw myself away from you, how utterly infatuated with you I am, how your very being consumes my thoughts as of recent, since I met you."

Raven draws in closer, resting their foreheads together, watching with mirth as a hot flush dusts the boy's cheeks, making his already pale skin highlight. The boys irises flicker between both of his, a slow smile tugging at Ravens lips. He leans forward a little more, just slightly, their bottom lips bumping together. He speaks in hush against the plump of them. 

"So _very_ transfixed with you-" The hand on his chest crawls up to cup Add's left cheek. "-And how much I _hunger_ to taste you..."

Add gulps, Raven's eyes following the movement with intensity. Add stutters and parts his lips, Raven's bottom lip falling in with the movement. He whispers out, soft and confused. 

"What do you mean..?"

Raven smirks, leaning to capture Add's bottom lip with his teeth, dragging it out until his teeth slip free of its plumpness, already swelling from the toothy treatment. Add stares wide-eyes and speechless, which gives the Pharaoh reason to chuckle again. 

"Lady El foresaw, that we would meet one way or another, that were we're destined too. She showed me many things Edward, things I have full intention of advancing on and making a reality." 

Add pushed back then, breath heavy and cheeks heated to a point of dizziness combined with the heat of the bath. He stumbles out on slippery, shaken legs, scooting away from the god who follows his movements with a quizzical gaze. Raven makes no move to follow, but leans over the edge of the bath to offer out a dripping hand to him, should he choose to take it.

He doesn't. 

"I...I need to go-" he scarpers up to a stand, ripping one of the fluffy towels from the built-in shelving, In his hurry knocking several down, he quickly scarpers from the bath house, slamming the door shut before Raven can even let words of protest slip.

Add breaths, heavy. He leans his back against the door, taking a moment to recollect himself. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly before prying them open again, discovering the guards opposite him (guarding their pharaoh maybe?) give him a quizzical look. They don't do much more than nod though, their usual taunts and abuse never coming. 

Add shivers. He wraps the towel around him, believe it was the cold early morning air that caused the goosebumps, but the towel does little to sooth them. He's scared, terrified about how some 'prophecy' has changed his status here in a matter of seconds. He isn't dragged, kicked at, spat at. His hair isn't pulled, his bruises aren't jabbed at, the difference makes him want to vomit. 

He moves away, walking down the corridors, but he isn't alone. The two guarding the door follow him, keeping their distance but still close behind and to attention. 

"Can I help you?" It's a disgusting thought, but he's almost relieved that it's possible they're going to return back to the awful treatment, at least there was reason, a twisted normality to it. 

"Our Pharaoh informed us of your newly appointed status, my Lord, we shall be sure to guard and protect you from now on, and deeply apologise for previous mistreatment." 

Add blanks, that horrifying feeling of unease convoluting within his stomach causes him to hold his breath in fear of vomiting. 

"Lord..?" 

The guards nod, saluting the skinny pale boy. 

"By request of our Pharaoh, you have been appointed as a Lord in our fair court. 'The Lord of All Tongues' is your official title, my Lord." 

Add visibly shudders, teeth grit together, arms wrapped around himself protectively. 

"Refrain from those needless titles, if you please." He didn't wait for a response, quickening his footsteps and taking sharp turns until the pattering of the guards feet dull down in the distance. He breaths. Looks around him and tries to construct a mental map of where he is. 

His stomach sinks when he discovers he has no recollection of where he is, the marble prison hosting as a maze in addition. He tisks aloud, not holding its usual pressure, more a comfort noise to ebb away the stiffening silence that encapsulates the foreign surroundings. He makes haste to following a light breeze. 

Where there's a breeze, there's an opening, and where there's an opening, there's a way out. 

He follows, watching the gentle ruffle of his bangs with precision, pinpointing turns in the direction of the breeze easier. He brightens, steps quickening when steady hues of a mango'd sunrise streak the marble. Clattering against the flooring, he narrows a corner, coming to face with an extremely large window, completely open and void of glass, intricate marbles arches break up the space as would a stain-glassed window. 

A man. Amidst the delicate curves and the startling pale morning sky the gaps let in, he pin points a man, casually laying upon a curve like one would use a tree branch. Add doesn't respond, tilting his head to adjust his gaze. It's an odd occurrence, for anyone to even want to climb that far up, and from his observation, the man doesn't don any of the colours or clothing cuts that he's seen so frequently within the palace. 

"Edward, I'm glad you came." 

Curiosity quickly drops to dread. Regardless of the stranger knowing his birth name, is was his dialect that shook Add. It wasn't a language he has ever heard, it wasn't a language his brain could decode, it simply _was_. He understood it, he knew what each word meant but he didn't know the language. He racks his brain harder, there had to be at least some similarity, but it lacks any structure to anything he's learnt, not even a little, and yet he can still understand. 

The windowed man chuckles. 

"It's quite alright, I'm merely allowing you to hear me speak, to others I'm speaking in a collection of wrapped voices." The man, clad in vibrant ocean hues and starchy angelic whites, takes to swinging his legs from his perch, a bemused smile quirking the corner of his lips. "I've come to aid you, Edward. It's to my understanding you have a lot of questions about this place, it's habitant, maybe even myself. I'm here to answer them for you." 

Add takes the man in a little longer. The dialect still puzzling him, but he supposes if the man is being earnest on answering question, he could queue that upon his list to ask him later. However, he can't let his seemingly sudden appearance go unnoticed, along with the other frail details the man is feeding him. He takes a few cautions steps back, damp strands from his nape trickling his back at his jerks.

"Liar," Add scoffs darkly. No one gives something as precious as information out for free. "You're here to worm something out of me, but the fact that you even know f my existence startles me more. Pray tell, what are you really after?"

The man tilts his head, quirking a brow. 

"Oh? How very observant, I was worried you wouldn't live up to your reputation. Like wise, there are certain elements I am not permitted to tell you, but why don't you ask a few questions to find out what isn't out of bounds?"

"You could lie."

"So could you."

Adds tisk echoes around them. This man is no fool, by any means, and to be intellectually challenged is an uncommon occurrence. He sucks it up, even if false, he'll decide if it's worthy information. 

"Why come here to seek out me? There seems to be no good reason for it."

"I cannot say fully, but I've come in hopes of recruiting you to my faith. It is a cause that will see the crumble of this putrid empire. I need your tactical decisions to assist with that. I'm offering you a chance to escape, Edward." 

"So move from one prison to another? Unlikely." 

"As I thought you would say, but I swear by it, in the name of my goddess." 

The sweet words and promises sink in all too quickly. He almost blurts out a yes, agrees to whatever demand the strange man may recite, but a strand of doubt is seeded far too deep for him to jump at the chance. It whispers for him to think, that he doesn't know exactly what this man wants of him, if he really can be trusted, and how this man knows of his name, yet alone that curious dialect he cannot understand or imitate, and yet, simply does. There are too many gaps, and besides-

"Since you can foretell so much, you must be aware of my status here, correct?" Add smirks when the man's brow falls.

"Status? A Dog you mean?"

"A lord, actually. 'Lord of The Tongues' if you will." 

The man stiffens, his composed eyes contracting, eyelids creasing out his stress. Add internally cheers. This man doesn't know everything, whoever told him what he knew only gathered it through observation, and suddenly there's not as much of an enigma to the man. 

"What!? My Goddess never-" he cuts himself off quickly, making an effort to compose himself, which works almost too well, if need for the seething still laying dormant within this irises. "-You cannot bluff me, Edward. My goddess bestows prophecy's to me, our meeting was not chance, but destiny, my goddess made it so." 

Add laughs, heartedly.

"You're delusional, but I'll tell you something." Add smirks bright and wide "your goddess isn't the only higher being that dispenses omens like fortune cookies. Whatever it is, I want to know now, is your 'Goddess' also akin to the name 'Lady El'?"

The man sneers, making no effort to compose himself. He materialises a angular blue sphere, like fine crystal. With a snarl, the man roars.

" _My Goddess and that filth are **nothing** alike._ " the man points the spear in Adds direction, an arrow pointing down to the boy's status. "Heed these words _Add_ , I _strongly_ dislike those who enjoy asking more questions than needed, and aren't you just the embodiment of that? You reek of Time-Space, and your being is corrupt with Nasodian toxicity, and yet you're arrogant enough to try and play god. I'll return after things have been set into motion, maybe a little reality will help sway your decision, but after my second offer, I will ensure you die here with the scum who so fondly worship such a dispicable women."

" _Ï'd łøvę tø šęę ŷøú trŷ_ " The giddy bubbling of excitement and adrenaline pulsate within him, making his fingertips tingle. This man could supposedly _smell_ his ability to manipulate Time-Space, but there was something more to this, this was _nothing_ like Luto, whatever this thing is, it wasn't human, it wasn't anything. He should be afraid, like he was at the start of this encounter, but now the excitement of something new, something interesting to discover and understand, that thirst for knowledge almost consumes his entire being.

The man chuckles. 

"Amusing, but you're anything but a threat to me, little nasod defect. This childish banter has run its course, I'll be returning 31 sunrises from now, do be skeptical of your situation, I doubt this corrupt pharaohs change of heart is from sheer kindness. I'd like to retrieve you alive, after all." 

Without a goodbye, or before Add can spit back an insult, the man vanishes, quite literally. A morph of light and his form dissolves, normality remaining. Add tisks. His quest to retrieve this 'Golden El' has become far, _far_ more complex than the brief he was given. He shuts his eyes and inhales deeply. 

Pharaoh's with impeccable strength and influence, elves with advance healing and alchemy knowledge, sisters with an affinity to hold a strength not common of their structure with keen senses too match, an old man who has a similar influence over time-space as him, a red haired imbecile who finds his dialect funny and now a grey haired man with a chilling ability to materialise his being at will. 

It's funny, Add use to believe himself an anomaly for a great deal of time, being able to create cracks in the fabrics of reality, it's why he was even considered for the mission in the first place. He smiles bitterly. 

"I must have pissed off quite a few of you holy powers to warrant such horrid karma, right?" 

He chuckles. At the very least, such circumstances leave him on his toes, challenge his intellect and give him an eagerness for the unexpected. 

"Have you finally lost your mind?" 

Add tilts his head, wet bangs clinging to his eyelashes as he glances his gaze over the perch of his shoulder. None other than the cause of his misery himself is before him, shamelessly baring as little as Add himself, a mere towel draped around his hips, pearls of water jittering down over his toned stomach. His hair brushed to the side, but stray segments of choppy wet hair clings to his forehead much like it does to Add's.

"What makes you think I wasn't like this to begin with?" 

The pharaoh chuckles, a genuine smirk on his face, for once holding no malicious intent. He takes powerful strides forward, muscles rippling like refined, well oiled machines as he advances, disturbing the droplets that cling to his tanned flash. He reaches out, fingers carding up the back of Add's neck, through his hair, his pinkies cascade over the shell of his ears before his fingers curve warmly over Add's lidded eyes, effectively blinding him. Warm breath touches the shell of Add's ear and the boy can't help but shiver. 

"If you had, If you'd truly lost all sense of stability, I would behead you, clean and quick." Raven drags his hands from over the boy's eyes, soft and gentle over his cheeks, settling upon his neck, easily wrapping his fingers around the lithe length of it, he pushes down a little, enough to make breathing uncomfortable. "I'd make sure it's quick, painless for you."

"How considerate." Despite himself, his voice is strained and hoarse. He swallows thickly, feeling the pharaohs fingers bob with his throat. 

"Who were you speaking to?"

"Myself?" 

Raven hums, an indicationless sound that gives Add no premise to wager his feelings behind it. The pharaoh wets his lips before speaking again.

"That so?" Slowly, Raven uncoils from Add, hands lingering on his hips. "I've informed the bath maidens to prepare another before our retur, though I'm not sure how much they understood of my instructions, did you care to join me? There's still many a topic I wish to discuss with you."

"Such as?" 

The grip on Adds hips grow tighter, snaking forwards to grasp at the top of the boy's thighs, index fingers kneading at the insides. 

"Such as a proposition to do with _this_ and a few tidbits of information Elesis has unearthed that I want to question to about." 

"So become your slut and loosen my lips for precious information? Unlikely." 

"I won't force you, ever. But information is something I seek, perhaps an exchange would befit you better?" Raven relinquished his hold, and Add follows his movements as he retracts, a tanned finger motions for the paler boy to follow. Add finds himself moving in step with the man, despite himself, and a warm silence welcomes them as they parted back down the hallways to the bath house. 

The sisters aren't in sight, but the steam emitting from the bath within lets Add know they got the gist of the message at least. Raven unrobes, stepping out of his towel and dipping his leg into the warmed, creamy water. He turns he watch Add, who unrobed cautiously, placing himself into the water at the opposite end on the man. He hunches up, like before. 

"So? What's there to exchange?" 

The pharaoh rolls his shoulders, eyes never leaving the pale boy. He looks over the boy's body shamelessly, and creeps closer, eyelids heavy. 

"As stated before, El Lady graced me with foretelling, she spoke of you in high regard, on how connected we could potentially become. She showed me visions of more...Erotic doings between us, which I cannot burn from my memory."

"Please do see to it that you can remove them as soon as possible." Add blushes despite this, he doesn't handle kindness well, so being sexualised is a concept he's not sure how to handle, he'll he doesn't even know if that's something he even desires. 

"I won't push, but I'll certainly leave an opening, if you ever wish to loose yourself to pleasure. Naturally, I'll be more than willing to supply. It's arousing, seeing you shiver and blush like this..."

Add didn't even realise his trembling, he certainly felt the heat radiating from his cheeks, but the ripples in the waters surface suddenly became apparent. 

"I-I wouldn't know what to do."

"I can teach you, _show you_."

The paler of the two gulps when the pharaoh advances, close and hands large and warm. He rests the heavy palms under Add's knees, hoisting them up and over, resting the boy atop his lap and through the water Add can _feel him_. Hot and twitching against his own flaccid organ. He chances a look down to see the head blushed red and glistening. The heat on his cheeks grows hotter. 

"Do you understand now?" Raven murmurs in hush, a marble voice smooth and deep, hot lips rimming the edge of Adds ear while he inhales shakily. "I awoke so achingly hard this morning, touching myself didn't easy the desire." 

And now Add couldn't help but just imagine, just think of the Pharaoh spread across his own bed, naked skin with a sheen of sweat, eyes blown and lusting. He imagined how the man would jitter his hips into his own fist, how he might play with the head of his cock, thumbing the slit and smearing precum across that blushed head. 

Would he cant his hips up into his fist, fucking the tight curl of his fingers around his cock in earnest? Would he grunt with a gruff tone? Would he moan out Add's name? His real one?

Add shuts his eyes and inhales deeply. Embarrassingly, his thoughts got the better of him, his own erection now straining against Raven's own. The pharaoh brings Add higher on his lap, pressing their cocks together firmly. 

"Touch us." He commands hotly against the shell of Adds ear, and without hesitation, he wraps his hand around the both of them, squeezing their hard fleshes together for a moment, just to _feel_ how hard Raven is. The man is thick, and even though he sits atop the man's lap, his own cock just levels with the head of Raven's. He's large too it seems, fitting of a ruler, powerful and demanding in every aspect. 

Add brings his clenched fist upwards, his own cock slipping from his hold, but he doesn't mind, not when he gains a satisfied grunt as he plays with the head of Raven's heated organ. Precum sticks to his thumb, Add watches it ooze from the head before bringing his thumb into his mouth. He doesn't know what he was expecting. Naturally, it's salty. A breathy sigh returns his attention. 

"Want to taste it?"

Add gulps. 

His eyes flicker back to the blown disks of the Pharaoh. His throats is dry, but the thrumming in his ears tempt him, like a mantra, a band playing, tempting him to go ahead, to _taste it_.

He strokes the hard flesh up, feeling it pulsate in his palm, stiffening even more. 

"Yeah." A lame answer, but his brain isn't exactly coherent enough to form structure right now. He's guided, as Raven slides him off his lap and kneels. Firms hands weave into his hair, one sliding down to press a thumb between Add's lips, parting them gently. He tips the boys head lower, lower, coming eye level to a trickle of precum he watches drip over the foreskin. He swipes a tongue out to catch is, but a husky chuckle and a slight pull back of his head make him refrain.

"Easy, start with the head, slowly." 

It's oddly gentle, the timber tone of the man's voice soothing, encouraging. Add does exactly as he's told, locking his lips around the head and suckling, the harsh breath above him makes him pull away, fearful of inflicting pain but the Pharaoh cants his hips to push the tip back between his parted lips.

"Don't pull away-fuck! Suck it softly, like that...Lick at the slit and-hmf-fuck. That's good, that's really good." 

Add follows instructions with accuracy, it's been ingrained in him since birth after all, but for once in his life he feels human, this flood of desire and emotions so foreign to him and yet it consumes him, let's him forget and to simply go. He carries out the orders form the pharaoh, to suck harder there, to put his between the foreskin and cock head, lap up whatever salty precum spills. He starts making obscene sucking noises, unintentional but highlighting how stupidly greedy he is for this, this something he's never experienced but is oh so eager to engage in. 

"You like that?" Raven yanks his hear and god he _moans_ because that feels too fucking _good_. 

Add pulls away and pants, speaking upon the dripping head, lips glistening with saliva. 

"More, more of whatever this is...I can't. I can't comprehend it, but whatever you're doing, whatever you're doing just _don't stop_ "

Raven smirks, his eyes darkening.

"Oh?" Another hard yank and Add groans freely this time, no cock to muffle his cries. "Does it feel good to be controlled? To be used and mouth-fucked to your Pharaoh's desire? I can do that, Add, fill your mouth with my cum, let you taste me in the back of your throat for days on end. Would you like that?"

It's husky and smooth and fuck so deeply spoken and Add just shivers, nods at the mercy of Raven because he doesn't know why but hearing such filthy words makes his core shudder, he wants to be pleasure by this man, and if only his voice can achieve this then he doesn't want to imagine what kind of wreck he'll be if they decide to continue this in the future. Fuck, he hopes they do. 

" _Please do that_ "

The warm head presses into Add's awaiting mouth once more, going further this time, thrusting, hands pushing at the back of his head as tears an gags start to become apparent but just the sensation. The feel of the man's cock warm and hard against his tongue, the smell as he gulps air and pre-cum greedily, lapping his tongue over his pharaoh's cock over and over. The want and need to just be _filled_ with this pine at the back of his mind, but too wanton to even consider. He just wants this, whatever is happening, this filling sensation feels so good. 

"Touch yourself Add, let me see you moaning like a bitch in heat from your own hand." Raven grunts and thrusts deeper, savouring the hums of delight, the moans of pleasure that vibrate up his cock. The boys mouth is like warm, wet, velvet, coaxing him to cum and mark him from the inside out. 

Add follows, without question, and wraps around himself, stroking in feral jerks in time with the deep plunge of Ravens hips. The sensations start to bubble and overwhelm, but it's still not quite there. Not quite warm enough even as he shakes and whines around the flesh because it all feels so fucking good. 

"Good Kit."

A nickname that was previously reserved as an insult certainly should not rile him up this much, shouldn't make him choke and swallow down deeper, to thumb at his tip harder, but it does, deliciously so. 

"F-fuck Add...You're good, so good--Shit you're wet inside, I'm gonna cum, alright? Shit-that's a good boy, suck just like that--Drink all of it up." 

The sounds of the formally stoic Pharaoh utterly tearing apart is too much, the stimulation from is own hand and the warmth in his mouth overflow into one, and with a loud muffled groan, cum spurts from his dick, over his hand and into the laying water, not a moment later is his mouth used one would a toy, moved vigorously before it stills, and Ad can feel the creamy warmth of cum flood his mouth. 

Add shoves back and spits out whatever hadn't slipped down his throat. 

"That tastes fucking disgusting." 

His voice is hoarse, his breathing ragged and the tears in his eyes prevent him from seeing a clear view, but his ears sure as hell work, and his ears sure as hell are able to pick up on the infuriating laughter of his bath partner, gasping for breath but gasping out laughs between each inhale.

"Add...Come here" Ravens voice sounds mirthful, clear and light. Happy even, for a more dull word, but once Add's eyes clear he can indeed see it shows on his expression too, he's leant back into the bath and hold his arms open in an invite, smile soft. 

Add frowns, and decides not to crawl onto his lap like a deprived cat, opting to sit beside him instead, shoulders bumping. 

"There's still a lot I wanted to discuss, before you decided we needed to fuck the conversation away." 

Raven chuckles. 

"As poetic as ever, but discussions can wait until later. For now, close your eyes, it surely won't do any harm to bask in the afterglow."

Ravens right, and Add hates the idea of that. His entire body tingles and feels light, but mostly satisfied and a droopy kind of tires, the type you get after being in the warm sun and wanting to nap the afternoon away. 

Without much more thought, he rests his head atop Ravens shoulder, frowning at bubbles as they pop, but that slowly fades away as his eyelids droop, the warmth that surrounds him unlike any other.


	7. -Hiatus until June-

I apologise for posting this notice within a chapter segment, but I feel this is the easiest way to gain immidiate attention towards the subject. 

As you are aware, this piece of writing has had long periods of inactivity per chapter, this is due to the fic having been written entirely upon my mobile, and I feel the results of that are quite evident throughout the story with numberal errors and inconsistencies along the chapters. I am unsatisfied with the current state of this work, and I do wish to strongly revise and edit it, to better adapt what is supposed to be portrayed. 

For this, I will be investing in a laptop, which should help me view, edit and write this more professionally. The money needed to gather this however, will take me up until June to gain. Rather than produce the two chapters of unsatisfactory quality I already have written, I believe it better for the story to be patient and wait for a better device to revise and write it upon. 

Thank you for your understanding, and my deepest apologies for the prolonged updates and unsatisfactory content.


End file.
